


When Calls The Dreamer

by mashthekeyboard



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashthekeyboard/pseuds/mashthekeyboard
Summary: Years without contact from the Labyrinth, a lonely Sarah Williams home for the holidays, facing her childhood dreams and what was lost. Pulled into a familiar ballroom Sarah has her first contact with the underground. What she at first thinks is just a dream turns out to be a bit more complicated. Rating may change in later chapters.





	1. Prologue

*First and foremost, I do not own Labyrinth*  
Prologue  
When age catches up  
Sarah would turn eighteen at the end of spring. Next fall she would be in college. She was in fact packing, getting ready to go to said college for a weeklong visit so she could look around, get used to the town. It wasn't the one she wanted most but was one they could afford. She would travel across two states, live in the dorms, make new friends and leave her childhood behind or she would never grow up. At least that's what her therapist said.  
Sarah wrinkled her nose and sniffed dramatically at those long annoying weeks. "Worthless know it all!" She complained remembering those days of forced therapy. It was horrible going to one but after insisting that what happened was real over and over her father and stepmother had forced her to go. She soon realized that if she did not admit it was all just a dream to them, she would soon find herself in a rubber room taking "happy pills" for the rest of her days. And so after only one month of her smiling and lying about how she had made it all up they let her go home.  
What they didn't know was that when the hour was late, she would still call them. Someone would always answer. Be it Hoggle, ludo and sir Didymus and she would chat with them about her life and how she missed them. They never came to her room again but they always answered.  
The hour chimed on her little clock, eleven pm. The entire house silent as Karen was an "early to bed early to rise" kind of person. Sarah sat before the mirror and opened the leather bound book she skimmed the well worn pages. Then she closed her eyes and called out to her friends. "Hoggle, I need you."  
There was only silence, she heard nothing in return, only the unceasing tick of her clock. Maybe Hoggle was busy with his duty as the gardener today. "Sir Didymus, Ludo I need you." She tried again.  
Nothing...  
"Please?" she said looking in her mirror waiting for them to be there.  
Nothing...  
She called again, this time louder. Waiting for anything staring beyond her reflection, straining her eyes as if willing them into existence would work.  
Nothing...  
She panicked. What was wrong? Maybe The Goblin King was angry that they visited her. Hoggle always worried about that when he talked to her. "He will throw us all in the bog if he knew we did this I'm sure of it!" yet they never had a problem.  
She tried again and again as tears fell. Maybe she was just to old now? Was 18 the magic loss of childhood fantasy number? She couldn't believe this was happening. Sarah paced in front of the mirror wringing her hands as the anxiety sunk deeper into her gut. What should she do? What could she do?  
Call the king... Her mind whispered dangerously. Sarah shook her head, he would never answer, would he?  
Sarah took a deep calming breath and sat again before the mirror. She wiped the tears from her face and steeled her resolve. She had thought of him, as often, if not more than she thought of her friends but she never dared call him. While young and afraid of him she wasn't immune to his allure. In the weeks that followed her trip to the Labyrinth her young teen mind conjure up many things that were not strictly innocent. Sarah had to admit that she had a crush on her villain. It was that that stopped her. If she saw him again, he would know of her silly crush and would mock her. Or pull you in for a kiss... Her hormone laced mind offered.  
Sarah ignored her mind and shook herself. He was the king, he was the only one who had the power to give her back her friends. She would call, she had to try! Hoping that maybe if he was angry she could bargain with him to give her friends back. Sarah took a calming breath and tried.  
"Goblin King" Her heart jumped even as she spoke. She swallowed against the lump in her throat and waited.  
Nothing, only her own face stared back.  
"Jareth, please?" She called, now desperation.  
When the silence answered her tears started, and they didn't stop till she was asleep.  
o0o  
Meanwhile, in the underground.  
"Jareth!" A vile deep throated call echoed through the throne room and Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. What could that obnoxious dwarf want now? More important what had stirred him so much that he was yelling and daring to approach the throne room? More intrigued than not Jareth looked up.  
Goblins stirred around him, those that weren't too drunk too anyhow. Some of the more drunk began singing yet Hoggle kept yelling. "Jareth you bastard what did you do?" When his little face came into view glaring for all he was worth, the dwarf kicked a goblin out of the way and stood before his king.  
"Hagrag!" Jareth yelled in return, staring down the shriveled man who had the presence of mind to cower. "While I am king and need not explain myself." He began with beguiling calmness. "What the devil are you talking about!?" He finished in a deceptively amused tone.  
"Why did you block her?" Hoggle insisted. Head held high though he knew he was on dangerous ground.  
Surprise jerked Jareth's mind to a sudden halt, and he pulled himself up from his usual slouched position. "Her who?" He managed, though he guessed whom the dwarf was referring too. There was only one person who had ever befriended the useless coward. A suspicion was tickling the back of his mind and if it proved real... He didn't know what that meant or what might happen.  
The dwarf looked shaken, a heavy sweat settled on his brow and he swallowed hard. "You mean it wasn't you?" he mumbled, looking all the world like he was lost. "ne, never mind yer majesty I'll just be on my way..."  
"I asked you WHO Higgle!" Jareth demanded, his power cracking the air in agitation.  
Hoggle flinched at the crack and stepped back.  
If that creature runs his life will be forfeit. Jareth thought, almost wishing Hoggle would dare run. "Who!" he insisted again.  
"S..Sarah, champion of the labyrinth"  
Jareth had been blocked from her since she won. It was a law of the underground once a mortal won their freedom they were protected. The fey could not trick or trap a second time. The final words of their confrontation sealed the deal. Jareth flicked his wrist, a crystal coming to his call. His disappointment sure as he looked for her. Still nothing, he couldn't summon her image or even a hint of her whereabouts.  
Normally it was of no matter to him. Many mortals had come to his labyrinth, not very many passed and even less as fast as she had. But once gone he never thought of them again, it was pointless. Except her, defiant, willful and strong somehow more memorable than most. He still tried to look for her, far too often in fact. But as strong as he was, the rules of the underground could not be bent.  
"Well if you didn't cut her off what did?" Hoggle seemed very concerned, wrapped up in his problem. He was not even paying attention to Jareth, so it was easy to close the distance between them and grab the little rat by the cuff.  
The dwarf yelped and struggle as he was hauled up to meet the eyes of his King. "You had better tell me everything. NOW Hogwart!"  
Hoggle stopped struggling, fidgeting with the ugly bracelet on his wrist. "Well we set up a way to stay in contact with 'er, through the mirror in her room." Jareth dropped him and he scrambled away.  
"You... you imbeciles did what?" He stuttered.  
"When it was all done we was saying goodbye before the chance was gone." He said, pulling off his hat and scratching at his head. "But she said she needed us, said we was friends and we couldn't leave her like that."  
Jareth took a calming breath. "And just how did you manage to do something that complicated without my knowledge?" These fools made a scrying mirror. They did it to keep contact with their friend... Behind his back, and because of the laws he had not known.  
The dwarf shrugged. "Well, mostly it was Sir Didymus," That was not surprising, that Knight was one of the few in his realm that predated Jareth's kingship. "I didn't really ask how. It worked was all I knew. We never had no problems until now," The dwarf continued to ramble. Jareth wondered what else Didymus could do. "She would call or we would but we hadn't heard from 'er in weeks and so I called and there was nothin'. We thought maybe it was you who stopped us. But please your majesty, she needs us and we need her please let us contact her again!" Hoggle begged.  
Jareth actually felt bad for his subject. To lose a friend when you have so few. Jareth understood but still was at a loss how. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. To hide his confusion he bluffed. "I will do nothing of the sort. Now leave my sight Hogspill and if you mention this again, I shall revisit the offer of princedom over the bog!"  
In a flare of glitter and magic the dwarf was gone, sent back to his place at the front of the labyrinth. While Jareth materialized in his own room. Flicking his wrist again Jareth looked into its depths but again nothing could be called forward regarding the champion of the labyrinth. The goblin King felt his blood pressure spike in anger. He was angry at his own negligence, how he was feeling a speck of jealousy toward those subjects of his who had been talking to Sarah Williams. Unfortunately nothing mattered now. His small chance was lost, and worse still he had not even known the chance was available till it wasn't anymore.  
He thought of talking to the Knight but pushed that idea away as soon as it came. It didn't matter anymore. "What's done is done." He informed himself, it would be better to never think on it again.  
**End chapter**


	2. Truth Within the Fantasy

* I do not own these wonderful characters*

Chapter One

Truth within the fantasy

The wind made the tangled leafless branches scratch against the window. Every time branches did that she would watch with a sense of anticipation. That was how it began a long time ago.

Even after all this time she still thought of the Labyrinth. She still thought of her lost friends. Of her small piece of magic in this boring world of reality. "Almost ten years, get a grip woman!" She snorted in annoyance. Flipping on the light and looking at the clock, two am, "F'in   
great!" Why was Insomnia fast becoming the only consistency in her life?

She threw off the blankets and sat up looking at the relics of her past. Toys, dolls, too many books and music boxes. She was always a flight of fancy kind of kid. Time had not changed that. She was the absent minded girl at school. She was the one who was always daydreaming while drawing in her notebook. They were almost always sketches of the labyrinth and the people and creatures she had met there.

While the rooms familiarity was soothing, it was also a reminder of her failure at life. She was home for the holidays. It was four days before Christmas and she had no plans and so here she was, in her childhood room, in her fathers house not sleeping. Worse still she was the ripe old age of 24 and wished she had more to show for it than a few friends she could not call close and two complete failures as far as relationships went. She had almost failed high school, and then two years into college she failed that two. Sure she had an okay job as a libertarian, a job that sounded romantic at the time but had ended up dusty and dull.

Running a hand through pin straight dark brown hair. She wondered, not for the first time, what the hell was wrong with her. Scanning the shelves she looked for something to read herself to sleep with. Most were too engaging to put oneself to sleep, however. Then a small nondescript book caught her attention. Its red leather binding worn with continual reading, its gold colored wording almost worn away, caught between two much newer books.

"The Labyrinth" she mumbled. That day, so long ago, she put the book away and refused to take it out again.

She stood, throwing on a robe and walked to the shelf. Her heart beat faster for reasons unknown as she pulled it from the shelf. She stood almost frozen in time. Her mind raced, thoughts tumbled over memories as she wondered what would happen if she tried to call them again. Shaking her head Sarah pushed away the thought. She wouldn't torture herself anymore. Six years strait of trying and failing was enough for her. Should be enough for anyone, not her though, the thin fragment of hope remained.

Sarah held the book close to her breast as if it could warm her frozen soul. A small part of her seemed to freeze inside her that night long ago when there was no answer. She turned and walked to her mirrored vanity, looked at the face she no longer knew, closed her eyes and a took deep breath. Opened the book and looked down thinking to find something, anything she might have missed that could be the right thing to say.

Measured lines of a story and nothing more. A fanciful tale she knew by heart. Nothing had changed and nothing ever would.

Sarah hung her head, tears falling. Maybe she was mad. Maybe it had all been the fantastic fantasy created by her mind to make up for lack she had imagined in her childhood. Sarah looked up again at the face that looked back. Age had defined her features taking away the leftover baby fat. The innocence of childhood wiped away in the harsh reality of adulthood.

A deep sadness washed over her, her childhood seemed lost. Though she was well beyond fifteen until this moment she had never really considered its loss. She was a grown woman, should have a family of her own or at least someone in her life. The woman in the mirror was her reality but Sarah wept for the loss of the girl who wished away her brother, who fought to get him back, who stood up to the goblin king and won.

Sarah lay her head on her arm no longer wanting to see what she was, only wishing for what she once was. The red leather of the book lay in front of her tired wet eyes and she caressed the pages. And as the clock ticked away the minutes with unceasing sound she was lulled into a restless sleep.

o0o

Sarah was standing in the Center of a large room. Darkness dominated the space, only a single pillar of light around herself. She looked around, odd shapes draped in shadow moved and without knowing how she knew they were dancers. Music began somewhere, soft and chiming like a music box. It grew in volume and joined by other instruments. Then a candle flickered to life soon followed by more till the entire room glowed with the shimmer of candlelight.

The shadowed figures were indeed dancers, and they moved around her, not touching her they seemed to almost avoid her. All the dancers were masked, bizarre and grotesque faces leered at her. Beautiful gowns and rich fantastic suits swirled around her in time with the song. A song she was sure should have words...

Sarah moved, dodging dancers, and she wandered the floor, she was... looking? Her gown shifted around her, shimmering in the lights, soft and lovely it followed her steps. It was beautiful. Like spun silver and pearl.

It was all so familiar, but the reason seemed to avoid her. Like smoke on the wind. Many of the dancers bowed to her. Some offered her strange gifts. None showing their face, yet she wanted to rip of the mask from each person in the room. She was looking for...someone. 

Wasn't she?

"And the guest of honor arrives." A voice whispered in her ear, hot breath across her neck and she froze, caught between fear and a rush of excitement. A gloved hand took hers and she was twirled into a mans arms, moving in time with him like she had been dancing with him forever. "Ah precious, how you turn my world." He said his eyes scanning her face, bright and beautiful shades of blue around mismatched pupils, mesmerizing yet shadowed by the mask he wore.

Sarah swallowed against her dry throat. He was masked as every other in the room, well dressed and his eyes closed as they moved. Who was he? She was sure she should know him. He hummed with the song, quietly at first and then a few words. It was a lovely song. Sarah closed her eyes, lulled by his presence, so at peace in this moment.

Pausing his song the man whispered, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl." Through the holes of his mask mismatched eyes opened and looked into her own. They had stopped moving, like an island in a sea of dancers they stood. He let her hand go and then he was holding her waist, pulling her closer. "She hated the life that was given to her and so she wished for more." He continued his story, now so close that his warmth washed over her like a dizzying drug.

Sarah wanted to stop him, yet wanted to know the story too. The thick fog of confusion shifted with each word. She wanted to talk, to ask or demand... something. Then his hand brushed the hair from her face and tipped her chin up. "An offer was made, everything she could wish for," He paused and Sarah felt a tear roll down her cheek. She touched her face in confusion. The man moved again, dancing again, moving them in through the sea of silks and velvet, of masks and shadowed eyes.

Sarah looked around, scanning the room. Looking for something. Gowns, masks, candlelight and fans, everywhere she looked. She was supposed to do something, needed to get away?

"She would not have him," He said, voice heavy with sadness. Sarah gasped, her heart beating so hard in her chest she thought it might break free. The fog lifted with sudden clarity. It was her, the girl in his story was her. Who was he..? She didn't dare move, she didn't want to break the dream.

The man who held her didn't seem to notice her change in awareness. He continued to dance, seeming to be lost in some reverie, "Her will was as strong and her kingdom as great. He had no power over her." He finished, letting her go suddenly as though she was toxic. 

Unbalanced she stumbled into a table leaning against it in an effort to remain upright. Afraid, confused and hurt Sarah wanted to tell him she was sorry, though she didn't know why. She knew it was her story but couldn't remember it all. Couldn't remember his place in it.

"What the girl didn't know was that she still haunted his dreams" He sighed turning away from her. The music stuttered to a stop, and every dancer slowed like windup dolls until they stood frozen in place. And then one after the other they disappeared in a shower of glitter.

Sarah moved, and on unsteady feet she walked to his turned back and laid a shaking hand against his shoulder. He froze at her touch and glared down at her hand as though it were a live snake. When she reached for his mask, he flinched away and stared unblinking into her eyes. And then she knew, everything was painfully clear. In all her years since that fateful night Sarah never dreamed again of this place, never once visiting the labyrinth or any friends from it and this place in particular, a dream created just for her.

Sarah's throat constricted, and she found it hard to breath, "You're him, aren't you?" She said, sounding like little more than a whisper, "You're the Goblin King..." She finished, disbelieving the truth of it, what was right in front of her.

"Whispers of reality," He shook his head, "Nothing more." and then he was shoving her away.

She never hit the floor, a loud crack shattered the sudden silence between them, and then she was falling away from him her plea pulled away on the darkness that rose to meet her.

o0o

Sarah woke suddenly to a mild pain in her head and the carpet in sharp detail in front of her eyes. She pulled herself up, rubbing her head as her memory caught up with reality. Dim light was filling the room, and she was still in her robe. She must have dozed off at her vanity and then slipped from the chair to the floor.

On shaky legs she pulled herself up and scanned her room, small pieces of last night resurfacing. She couldn't sleep, wanted to read...found the labyrinth and... Sarah picked it up, well worn pages, lines of the story running from top to bottom.

Sarah felt a wave of panic hit her. The dream, last night she was back in the ballroom. When had she last dreamed about the labyrinth? When had she last dreamed much of anything in the last ten years? With that thought came the realization she had not in fact had a memorable dream in... a long time. "It's not possible." She said, covering her mouth, and yet it had happened the memory of the dream still lingered.

When she lost contact with her labyrinth friends she had lost her dreams about the place too. She could daydream with the best of 'em, but at night? Her dreams at night always comprised of normal nonsense, like being naked in class or shopping for trees. Nothing about her dreams ever hinted at the labyrinth or the magic it contained. What had changed?

The sound of running feet in the hall pulled her attention and warned her of Toby's approach. "Morning Sarah!" Toby yelled throwing open her door and running full tilt into her side, "We're gonna go see Santa today you're coming right?" He demanded a huge grin on his ten-year-old face. "Hey what's wrong." Toby's face dropped, and he put a small hand against her cheek, "You look pale." his blue eyes wide in concern.

"Bad dream." She shrugged and rustled his unruly hair.

Toby grinned looking at the book in her hand. "Well if that's what you read to go to sleep it's no wonder you had a bad dream."

"What do you mean? Toby, you been messing around in my room, reading my books?" She felt like she was fifteen again as her own words reached her ears.

"You weren't here to ask..." He had the decency to look guilty. "Your books are the best," He added with a wide grin.

Sarah had to smile at that, Karen had little imagination. Because of that all books she had were historical or self help books. She doubted they even had Dr. Seuss books.

Sarah looked at the book in her hand and glared somewhat annoyed that her absolute favorite story as a young girl was cause for bad dreams. "I know its a bit romantic but not that bad." She complained as she felt he was playing the standard young boy thought of "Ew girls and kissing"

Toby wrinkled up his nose in confusion. "No, but a story about an evil goblin king who steals babies and erases them from the memories of anyone who knew 'em?" He said letting her go and headed back out the way he had come. "Dads making pancakes, said he's almost done so hurry." then he was off down the hall and taking the stairs two at a time.

Sarah followed a bit slower, the scent of waffles and syrup luring her empty stomach most. Her mind still lingered on the dream, on how it felt to dance with him. The echo of the song whispering through her mind. She smiled at that, "Magical," she muttered.  
No, stop it now!... She commanded her mind. After all it was just a dream, it didn't mean a thing. She was cut off from the underground and all her friends. Not even a direct call to the King had made a difference, he ignored her plea, and that still stung.

The kitchen was warm and cozy, full of life and happiness and Reality. Karen handed her a large warm mug full of coffee and Sarah thanked her. Her father was cooking with a bright blue apron on, Toby sat next to her, a large cup of juice in hand. Everything was real, normal and blessedly un-magical. Though the decorated house cast its own Christmas magic feeling.

Karen always went far over the top for Christmas decorations. She made sure each room had a theme, unfortunately they were always the same ones. One's sheï¿½d when she married into the Williams family, worn with age and outdated. Sarah's attention stuck on the center of the table. Thirteen large candles in a circle around some holly leaves. They were all the same height and unlit. "What's this?" She wondered aloud, it was so different from anything her step mom ever used.

Karen looked up from where she was digging in the fridge. "Oh, that's Toby's Solstice decoration." She said with concealed disdain before looking back in the fridge.

"Mom doesn't Like it," Said Toby in a conspiratorial whisper at her side. "Says its nonsense." He added but was grinning. "We've been learning about pagan holidays and lost rituals. This," He said, proudly pointing at the candle ring, "Is a solstice circle, like Stonehenge but smaller for the home."

"Solstice?" Sarah questioned, "Isn't that just the shortest day of winter?"

Toby laughed. "My teacher said most people say that, but you love fairy stuff I thought you would know more." He then shoved the last of his food into mouth and pulled at her to follow.

She allowed herself to be taken, coffee still in hand she tried not to spill as he rushed into the living room and before the only bookcase. Toby took a large thick book off the shelf and sat on the loveseat waving her closer. "See it's all in here. It's more than just a long night, it's the night of fey dreams." He began, flipping through the pages before stopping on a chapter named, Fairy rings and the solstice.

"When the solstice happens the Fey realm and the human world are the closest and the veil of magic that separates the two is at its thinnest." Toby began, grinning from ear to ear as he ripped Sarah's mind into a shredded mess of panic. "During the summer Solstice, the longest day of the year, is when Sprites and Fey associated with nature are at their most powerful and humans in past ages would avoid thick wooded areas or any place that was known to have magical origins, as that is how nature fey catch humans." Toby looked up unaware of her inner turmoil. "Creepy hu?"

Sarah didn't have to pretend as she nodded in agreement, "So the stone circles were how they caught humans?" She wondered.

Toby flipped the page, "See, fairy rings are made of flowers, mushrooms, tree's and sometimes fey dancers." Sarah looked at the pictures, sure enough there were people dancing within said circles. "No," Toby shook his head, "Stone circles were the opposite of the fairy ring, Humans made them to keep the fey away, they were a safe spot, see" He said turning a few pages to an illustration of cloaked figures standing in the circle as creatures both beautiful and grotesque stood outside the stones.

"Now the winter solstice... um," Toby began again, flipping a few more pages, "here we go. At the winter solstice the fey who are from the underground realm of magic are given leave to enter the human world free of most of the laws. Because of the coldness of winter few humans would be found outside after dark so the fey devised other methods for tricking humans. With the help of the smaller folk, like brownies, fairies and goblins, fey would haunt the dreams of mortals, their goal was to get the dreamer to sleepwalk away from safety to be caught. What better night to visit dreams than the longest?"

Sarah swallowed against her dry throat and turned the page to find an illustration of a sleeping person being harassed in their bed by various small creatures. Below the picture was a small diagram for the protection of a Solstice circle. "So, because the huge stone circles   
couldn't be built around every house," the boy continued. "They thought up new ways of protecting themselves." Toby turned the page again, "See, most old cities and villages had walls that circled the houses not squares to box them in." Sure enough aerial shots of old ruins showed circular walls rather than squares.

"And what you have in the kitchen?" Sarah wondered, pulled into the lore more than she had in a long time. Sure she had looked for evidence of truth about what she had experienced but maybe she was looking for the wrong thing.

"A circle of candles, oh it has to be thirteen, placed in the center of the home would protect the dreams of those who sleep through the longest night of the year." Toby finished proudly. Sarah was left with a sense he may have given a presentation on this subject before.

"Toby," Her step mom interrupted."I thought you returned that book!" she shook her head, holding out his coat.

"Mr. Whitehall said he had two copies and I could keep this one." Her brother protested.

"Well you should keep it in your room not on my bookcase, now come get your coat on or we will miss Santa."

"Oh right," He said jumping from the couch "You coming with us Sarah?" He paused with only one arm in the jacket.

She shook her head, "No kid, I'm a bit old for Santa, beside I didn't sleep well last night so I'll just hang out here." Sarah watched them leave in a bustle of coats and gloves, all the while her eyes kept looking at the book.

Sarah watched the book for some time nervous like it might turn into a snake, Or a Goblin... She shook away that thought and pushed away all of it. She had to admit that it wasn't impossible, but it had been years and the solstice fell every year, twice a year in fact and nothing   
ever happened before. So what was different?

Just to make sure Sarah went in search of a calendar. She wandered into her father's office and ran a finger over the calendar weeks of December. Sure enough the twenty second was the winter solstice. "Tonight..." she felt a rush of emotion at that, she was worried and anxious but also kind of happy. Maybe she could contact her friends again?

Maybe he will visit you again... Sarah pushed that idea away, as always thoughts of him pulled up memories of their last encounter. She was so proud of knowing the right words, of beating him and winning the day. It was that final look on his face before he disappeared that left a pang of guilt in her heart. He looked so, disappointed. It was at the moment that the child Sarah moved over for the adult Sarah to look. It was a deep secret she kept hidden, she wanted the king of the goblins to want her. But what was said and done couldn't be unwritten, she never saw him again, not even as an owl.

Sarah wandered away, thinking of how stupid she was. A foolish girl who wasn't quite a woman realizing too late what else he might offer her. While never actually dreaming about him she fantasized with the best of them, she even had a guilty little notebook fulls of questionable sketches. Sarah shook her head, no matter his offer she couldn't just let his keep Toby. He was innocent, and she knew all too well what it was like to lose a mother. She wandered past her brothers room smiling at the evidence of his imagination. Much like her, his room, decorated with flights of fancy. Sarah then returned to the front room and started the fire, wandered into the kitchen and made a hot cup of cocoa, thought of going back to her room and decided against that, the room was too full of reminders of the Labyrinth.

And so it was that she found herself tucked into the corner of the couch staring down the book she just plain didn't know how to handle. Picking it up she decided to give it a once over and prove to herself it was nothing more than a book of myth and speculation.

The title was simple. Folklore: The truth within the fantasy. It was full of stories and myths from all over. She scanned the appendices and wasn't surprised that it lacked anything on the Labyrinth and a goblin king named Jareth. One of the first things she had done after her   
time in the Labyrinth was look for proof. But absolutely nothing came close to what she had seen.

Some of the chapters were amusing, some almost horrifying and some just plain dumb. But the one her brother had read to her shook her to the core with its whispers of truth.

One chapter entitled Dreams, had some interesting theories. "Most Fey have the distinct disadvantage of not being dreamers themselves. Fey borrow from humans imagination and shape themselves and their magic to fit accordingly." The book began and Sarah heard the echo of the kings words in her mind.

"You asked that the baby be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening..."

Sarah felt a chill wash over her, and she pulled a throw over her and continued. "Nothing will amuse a Fey more than tricking and toying with a human, if they are unable to pull a human into the under-realm of magic they will find a way into their dreams." Sarah snorted at that, she knew first hand what it was like to be toyed with, to be tricked and manipulated.

Sarah chewed on her spoon, thinking it over. "I wonder what he would do, if the roles were different." She imagined him groveling at her feet and giggled. "yea, not likely. Only time I was in power was at the end." Her smiled dropped at that.

Shaking herself away from such idea's Sarah turned the page and froze. Before her a drawing of a talisman she had seen before. With ice running through her veins she simply stared at it. The king of the Goblins carried it with him in many forms but most often hung around his neck cast in metal.

Beneath the drawing a small notation. "Talisman of the Kingdom of Chaos. Most notably linked to lesser fey folk such as brownies, fairies and Goblins. The ruler of this realm is unknown by name but is most notable in the fulfilling of wishes and the manipulating of dreams."

That line Sarah read over and over until her eyes drooped and she dozed off.

**End Chapter**


	3. Of Dreams and Goblin Mischief

*I do not own Labyrinth or any affiliated characters*

Chapter Two

Of dreams and goblin mischief

Jareth felt reality pulling and woke, opened his eyes and glared at the item in his hand. Such a harmless bit of magic, the dream that started it all...

Said magic, in the form of a crystal ball, was flung with a vengeance at the wall to shatter with a satisfying crash. "Cursed!" He snarled as he flung the vibrant red blanked from him and left the sweet comfort of his bed. This was not the first time his unconscious mind betrayed him, calling up her dream while he slept. It was beyond endurance and he refused to acknowledge what it might mean. He crossed the room, the soft padding of bare feet changed to the clack of boots as he willed his wardrobe into existence, stopping for a moment he checked his reflection.

Jareth smiled wickedly. He was the Goblin King. He was a powerful Fey of the underground. He was NOT pining after a flicker of mortality no matter how sweet the memory of holding her might be! Jareth would not waste his time and energy wanting something that was out of his reach.

Satisfied with his reestablishment of position Jareth flicked his wrist and shifted into the throne room. Goblins scurried out of his way. Several chickens squawking in protest as he shoved them unceremoniously off his throne.

Sitting with as much dignity as one can in a room full of goblins and livestock Jareth looked around. "Well?" He demanded, and promptly a chorus of halfhearted cheers rang in the room. Jareth grinned, and they quieted somewhat. They were too somber, he did not want his foul mood to bring his subject down. He couldn't hold in his emotions so a suitable distraction was needed. "I declare today Drinkday!" He decided on a whim, more cheers followed, "Unending ale till midnight." Jareth watched as his rambunctious horde of goblins cheered and danced as ale barrels were rolling in and said drinking commenced.

"Kingy!" One of his small subject called as he bowed before Jareth. The little beast was holding in its arms a wadded mess of parchment trailing behind him.

Jareth nodded "Yes Squib?" He acknowledged. They took such joy in being called by name, it was a moral booster and he took great effort to know each one. Unless he didn't like them, or they needed special punishment.

Squib grinned all jagged and uneven teeth, "Kingy, de repord!" He proudly announced holding up the mess.

"Ah yes," Jareth said as he took it, and attempted to straiten out the mess and find which end was the beginning. "Um, Bib..." He asked before the cretin could get to far. "What the devil is this?" He asked gesturing to orange blotchy marks that stained half the parchment.

Squib looked only slightly guilty, his grin wide and his hands (which were bright orange) were thrust behind his back. "Wasn't me" He pleaded.

"Oh, and what is it that you are hiding behind your back?" Jareth demanded, leaning closer to the goblin. "Show me" he added.

The small creature had the decency to look ashamed as he held out his stained hand. "'s paint." He announced proudly before remembering that he was in trouble.

"Bog," Jareth said and with a wave of indifference a small pop echoed. The unfortunate Goblin left the throne room and would now find himself in the bog. The room busted up into laughing and what looked like a pair of pants flew past Jareth. "In future, only goblins who keep clean hands may touch official documents." Jareth commanded.

On the other side of the room a goblin dutifully added yet another command to the list that was so long it was running down the hall. He wondered if any of his commands made any difference. He doubted that, most of his subjects enjoyed his punishments almost as much as they enjoy his rewards. Somehow one could never quite tell with goblins.

Jareth didn't linger on it as he attempted to look over the report. Everything seemed to be going well, nothing in the report was wrong or out of place. There wasn't even anything to report about any of the neighboring kingdoms. It was in fact an unremarkable report, orange splotches aside.

Jareth sighed, boredom was the bane of the immortals. He had a day full of nothing to entertain him and worse he couldn't feel any magic pull from the aboveground. No one would be wishing away anyone at the moment. He considered bursting into song but wasn't in the mood. He stood and wandered from his seat of power and out into one of the many gardens. Jareth breathed deep, the air thick with magic and summer rain, his home, his land and kingdom, his subjects all within the realm of chaos. Beautiful in its twisted reality, outright fun in its ability to manipulate everything.

What was once a bane to him was now more of a constant dull annoyance. Few Fey had kingdoms and even less could harness the pure Chaos of his. Once upon a time his Father told him it was such a special talent. What it turned out to be was magical bondage. For the first time in more than a millennia a Fey was born with the magic of chaos and the High court didn't wait long before saddling him with the Goblins. Once resentful, several hundred years of kingship was enough to become accustomed to his place. It was now as much a part of him as he was of it.

With nothing better to do, Jareth wandered for a time. Through the city that was its own form of Chaos, into the hedge maze gardens and then outside the walls themselves. On the hill where all runners start he stood. Stretched out before him, his labyrinth stood. Chaos magic made solid. Jareth smiled, his will and his power had shaped this, before him it was an ever changing mess, and while it still shifted, there was an order to the chaos though only slight. Before his rule those who wished someone away would have to wander and hope against hope that they would find who they lost. Now, with his castle gleaming at its center there was at least a direction to go. But all was as it should be and he had nothing pressing to attend to so he turned on the spot, the hillside melting into his tower room as he willed himself there.

The sun was just past noon now and he pulled a book from the library, magically bringing it into his hand. He frowned down at it, A history of trapping humans. he read. "Really!?" He snorted and flicked his wrist in agitation. A new book appeared, King Arthur the usurper. "Better," he admitted looking over the cover as he sat near the fire. He got comfortable and flipped it open. It was a favorite of his. Humans were so foolish sometimes. In fact the story of King Arthur in the aboveground painted a different picture.

Jareth settled into the story enjoying the quiet and the warmth radiating from the fire, and without being aware of it was lulled into a nap.

 

o0o

 

Where the hell am I?

Jareth looked around trying to place the realm. It was snowing, so that ruled out several places. Jareth turned on the spot still not sure. Stone benches and a frozen pond. It was outside, snow aside there was an abundance of skeletal tree's and shrubberies. It was familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Another dream...

So, where was this? Jareth continued to turn until a stone obelisk stood before him. A white owl blinked at him. "Ah yes, this place." He mumbled. Snow was new, what was his mind doing carpeting this dream in snow?

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered." Her sweet voice began behind him.

Jareth couldn't help but smile as he turned to her, impressed with the changes his mind was playing at. She looked the same, sweet young and innocent, but the gown she wore was far from innocent. Draped in red velvet that hugged in all the right ways, falling off bare shoulders. How delicious. he thought, admiring the display. Ah, such sweet visions... Jareth thought, he really could conjure up such images. Clothed in red, she cut a seductive scene, her long dark hair falling over pale shoulders. Every inch of her stark against the white snow around them.

"Hello Sarah." He greeted.

She didn't even look his way, "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city." Sarah was watching the owl instead as she took a few steps forward. "To take back the child you have stolen."

"A wonderful play, but not the truth." Jareth huffed, "I've told you, my dear, I have only done what you have asked." He complained.

She passed him without acknowledgment now standing at the base of the stone pillar. "For my will is as strong as yours," Gods above he hated this part. "and my kingdom as great!"

"Stop, wait!" He said, surprised by his own words. That was what he said at the end. So what dream was this? Beginning or end?

Sarah laughed quietly, "Why should I?" She demanded as she turned to acknowledge his presence. Emotions playing across her face, confusion, fear and oddly happiness.

When he didn't answer she turned toward him, determination set her face in hard lines. "Well, king of the Goblins?" she began.

"Because," Jareth began suddenly desperate to stop those words from leaving her lips again. "Because.." He stumbled, unsure his own thoughts in a jumble. The dream never went this way? Dreams were such odd magic, fuzzy around the edges one was never quite sure what was real and what was just the memory of something else leaking in from the unconscious mind.

"Because you hate to lose?" She insisted, folding her arms like he was a naughty child needing scolding.

Jareth grinned at that, "No one likes to lose precious." It was true, unmasked within dreams the subconscious mind rarely lied.

Sarah snorted at that, a smirk on her lips, "You can't always win." She said and with three measured steps she was before him, staring him down. Which was impressive considering his height advantage on her.

"You," she began, the same self assured pride in herself that he had seen before.

"I have only offered you everything." He tried, heart racing.

His willful spark of mortality grinned wider. "Have no," She continued stepping closer, breathing out the words like she could taste how sweet the revenge would be.

He couldn't listen to this, not again. "Sarah, Don't." His voice wavered, betrayed his panic.

Cruel fates why have you cursed me? Jareth wondered if he could find whoever was responsible and have them bogged?

Sarah's defiant green eyes sparkled, "Power," Her plump red lips caressed each syllable in an almost seductive manner and Jareth snapped.

"You have power, Over me!" He yelled. The declaration left an icy chill running through him and he threw his hand over his betraying lips.

Her mouth remained open, her words stopped. She looked as shocked as he felt, her arms fell to her sides. "What did you say?" she wondered, in a breathless unbelieving tone.

Jareth stepped away from her "Nothing..." He began, willing himself to wake. This dream was fast becoming a nightmare.

The wicked pleasure in her eyes flickered out and her smile softened, "Nothing?" She repeated, with a raised eyebrow.

Jareth towered over her now, calling forth his most intimidating look, "Nothing, tra la la!" He tried for bluffing, yet somehow not surprised when it didn't work.

Sarah shook her head, opened her lovely mouth again...

And then it broke. Jareth heard the ominous sound, and relief washed over him. His dream Sarah blinked in surprise her eyes looking right through him again.

"Jareth?" He heard as darkness claimed him.

 

o0o

 

Jareth Jumped, the book on his lap falling with a thud. He felt shaken, his heart still raced. Rubbing his face he shook himself. "Well that was, interesting..." He mumbled, standing to stretch out his stiff muscles. Stupid subconscious mind! voicing the deep secrets of himself. At least it was only a dream, but even that didn't dull the sting of truth.

"Power over me? Ha!" He tried to assure himself.

Jareth wrinkled his brow at that, even he didn't believe himself.

His stomach rumbled a reminder that lunch was past. Grateful for the distraction, he snapped his fingers, and a medium sized goblin materialized before him. "Lunch." He stated and the little gal nodded and hurried to leave. "Oh and Shimmer!" he called, "Please be sure it's cooked this time."

She grinned and giggled as she scurried from the room.

With a long suffering sigh he sat again, hoping they would remember the last lesson. Last time, a bloody steak and a bowl on uncooked eggs was rewarded with several unfortunate subjects in the bog, and him having to get another chef. Again. For the millionth time.

Jareth coxed the fire from its burning embers into more life and had to flinch away from the flaming roar. "Oh, do settle down!" He commanded the flames that subdued themselves at his behest. Great even the fireplace is feeding off my emotions...

The door swung open and shimmer returned with a tray that was three times larger than she. Jareth was always impressed by the gangly and odd shaped creatures. What they lacked in looks they made up for in impressive balance.

It smelled well enough, but he still lifted the lid with apprehension. Jareth sighed at the sight. "Tell me Kimmer." He said with a measured glance at the goblin who wilted under the wrong name. "Why is my salad..." he paused poking at what was once lettuce, "Black?"

Shimmer pouted and looked at the offending pile of black and wilted food. "You said cooked?" She offered as a defense.

"So I did.." He mumbled in frustration. "In future, salad's should remain uncooked." He said waving away the very disappointed goblin.

Salad aside the lunch was not too bad. He worked his way through the least burned parts and thought of a solution to his ever disappointing meals. "Kreek!" He demanded, summoning said goblin that popped into the room atop the curtains.

"Yes Kingy!" He said, pen at the ready.

"We need to hire a chef." Jareth said poking again at the sad mess that once called itself "food".

"Fired again?" His small subject questioned.

"Yes well, I would like one that is not a goblin this time. See what you can find."

The little goblin laughed and popped back out of the room.

Jareth magicked away the remains of his lunch and sealed his room. He was in an unusual mood, somewhere between annoyed and depressed? That simply would not do! I am Jareth, King of the Goblins for gods sake! He thought, in defiance. Yet the feeling remained. Was it the dreams? Twice in a single day was unusual. In fact he would go days, sometimes weeks without indulging in a dream of Sarah. Was that the sudden reason for the melancholy? They were nothing, just dreams. They had no power over him, flights of fancy to amuse his boredom.

"You have power, over me..." Echoed maliciously in his head.

"Damn!" His mind betrayed him, not only within a dream but now also in waking. Her dreams taunted him, it was his dirty little secret that he had taken every memory of her and wrapped it in magic so he could visit them as a dream. Being unable to see her or contact her after   
she was free of his labyrinth was harder than he would have thought. This bit of magic was his gift to himself. Too bad it was more of a curse. As time went on these dreams did little more than torment him.

I. Am. pathetic... Jareth snorted in contempt. He was a damned fool that's what he really was. It was such a small mistake, and yet it proved his most fatal.

She ate the peach, the spell caught, she would forget everything and wander the land of lost things until the magic withered her away into one of the many inhabitants of the trash heaps. In his curiosity and pride at what he thought was a winning move Jareth pulled her dreams into his power and twisted them into his own game. He then placed Sarah in her ideal dream to seal her fate.

With a turn of his hand he pulled the ballroom dream into his hand. He looked on as it played. Alluring, yet painful to remember. The dream that started it all...

At the time it all seemed so easy. She dreamed of an innocent ball. He added the masks and the underlying adult themes. She wanted to dance with prince charming, to be swept into his arms. Jareth made sure no prince would arrive. Watched as she searched in vain. He let himself be seen, taunting her. She didn't shy away, in fact Sarah kept looking for him. Once so sure he wavered, she was looking for him? Pulled against his better judgment by her insistent search for him he stood before her. He indulged her. She wanted him to play prince charming? Jareth would stand in the part but would remain the villain. He held her close enough to tease. He sang to her. The dancers moved around them as he willed them into a fairy ring. She would dance, but it would be forever.

Sarah was not one to trifle with, however. She wavered in her submission, broke free. Jareth felt his spell breaking and hated every second of it. The clock chimed, and she fled. And he, the King of the land of Chaos watched as she willfully broke everything, with a chair of all things!

When he woke in his room that day Jareth was, for the first time in his life, astonished. Sarah Williams was a believer and an incredibly strong one at that! And then he was angry at the loss of his power over her. He had been so close to capturing her forever in a fairy ring where she would dance till the heavens fell and time ended. The shadowy remains of the dream still could be visited but it could never be changed, in the end she would always run away from him.

"Which begs the question, how are they changing now?" Jareth wondered to himself.

Last night she didn't run, she tried to remove my mask... His mind helpfully reminded.

"What's new?" He asked the crystal before him. He visited his Dream Sarah occasionally, but each one was painfully predictable. Most of the time it was the ballroom. That one was the most persistent and powerful. While somewhat enjoyable he never could change much. Dream magic was fragile, not unlike soap bubbles, solid as it drifted yet a touch could destroy it. His unique talent with Chaos gave him advantage, but it was slight. He could change small things, clothes were easiest, what was said was harder, the landscape itself almost impossible. 

He was surprised the dream had lasted as long as it did.

Jareth tapped a finger against his chin and wondered, "Odd indeed." He shifted the dream, looking again at her flights of fancy that played out often in the park. It was the first time he came to see her. He simply wanted to see who is was that had come so close to wishing away someone yet didn't. Though he knew it was only a matter of time before she did make that fateful wish he was curious. It was the story she played at that kept him there to watch. She had such conviction in it, never once thinking it was simply a story. For Sarah it was real. The dream scape in his hand was the same as the memory. Green springtime hues and an overcast sky, Sarah young and wearing a pale gown in a maidenly cut. A sad far cry from what he had just seen. Now that was a gown fit for a fey woman, one of power and commanding presence.

"Now that's a lovely idea." For several moments Jareth indulged in a small daydream involving said red velvet dress. It was a delectable few moments of ripped bodices and hot kisses...

There was a knock at his door and Jareth ran his hands through his hair, perhaps if he ignored them they would leave?

"Kingy!" A voice called followed by several more knocks.

It was always something, his ability to have moments alone never lasted long. "I am the most unfortunate of Kings..." He groaned quietly.

"Magestyness!" another voice added.

Now that one made him smile, idiots all of them. What goblins lacked in intelligence they made up for in creativity. They kept knocking... And persistence

"What?!" he called. It was most likely some goblin induced catastrophe.

"The fountain is on fire." The first voice announced with a proud note to it that didn't bode well.  
Well that was a first. Jareth stood and walked to his window to inspect said fountain. True to their word the fountain at the front door was on fire. Jareth waved the sealing spell from his room and the door opened to a small mass of his subjects. They stumbled over each other to join him by the window.

Taking a long soothing breath Jareth looked from the merry blaze and then down at his goblins who looked quite happy. "And how did that happen?" he said with controlled calmness.

"Well Bibble didn't want to wait for his turn at the ale barrel!" The first one said with a sigh.

Jareth tried to connect this to a blazing fountain and failed. "Obviously," He nodded. Jareth found that sometimes agreeing with them, was better than them attempting to make sense of their reasons.

"Ale in the fountain better!" Bibble announced with his arms crossed. "Plenty of drink'in space!"

Jareth pinched his nose, "Drinkday" back fired in record time... this would cause a headache he was sure. "I see," He looked again at the fountain which now made a little sense that it would be flammable, "And the flames?"

To that a small pair of Goblins, looking suspiciously singed pushed forward. "Tika and Toma, why am I not surprised?" Jareth questioned the most mischievous twins to ever be wished under his rule. "Well, what did you do?"  
Tika shrugged, "We was just try'in to teach the chickens how to juggle."

For a moment Jareth was at a loss when Toma happily held up a firecracker, "Yep's," He announced, "Juggle fire sticks!"

Jareth wondered if he could commit suicide? He doubted he could be so lucky, being immortal had its downsides. "You two, bog." He said waving away the twins to said place. "You, Biddy." He glared, "The royal fountain is not a drink station." Said Goblin pouted, then squeaked as Jareth unceremoniously kicked the bugger out of the tower.

"The rest of you, don't let it spread!" He demanded and all the remaining goblins scattered with much giggles and yells.  
If there was one thing to be said about his Kingdom, it was that one would never be without entertainment. One or two days around goblins and most people were entertained for a lifetime.

"Lucky me, I get them every day... forever." Jareth cheered, cursing his birth and his foolish parents who caused it he wandered back to his chair. He was tired, his sleep last night and even the small nap were far from restful. He could only hope that tonight would be an empty sleep where he could simply rest, free of green eyes beauties.

**End Chapter**  
***Dreams are funny things, and frankly hard to write, I hope I am being clear. Things will happen in the "dream world" that would never happen in reality. As both Sarah and the Goblin King still don't really know whats going on they are somewhat unguarded in what they do and say. I hope whoever is reading this likes what I've done so far. ***


	4. Truth Or Dare

*I don't own Labyrinth*

Chapter three  
Truth or dare?

 

Sarah felt sleep drifting away, the snow-covered world fading to black and his name still on her lips. She tried to fight it but was pulled from her dream into reality by the call of, "Wake up Sarah" and the tugging off of her warm blanket.

Sarah groaned as reality pulled her unmercifully. And then her muscles protested as she woke. Toby stood over her a huge grin on his face and cheeks that were a bright merry red from the cold. "Hey, kid." She greeted trying to hold onto her dream.

"You sure missed out, look they hand free hot chocolate!" He proudly showed her a plastic cup that was brightly colored.

Sarah nodded agreement and sat up stretching away the kinks of her unplanned nap. She felt tired still, like she didn't sleep at all but she had. There was a dream, with snow and owls and..

"Fey kings." Sarah whispered in slight shock. What a dream that was. Fun to harass him, unsettling in how much it seemed to hurt him.

"Were you reading my book?" Toby asked in excitement.

"Yea, I was..." Sarah began, while true that wasn't what had her distracted. It felt real.

Toby sat beside her, "Isn't it neat? I almost want to take down the solstice circle so the fey can visit my dreams!" He grinned and Sarah couldn't help but smile at his happiness.

"Well if its all the same to you I would rather not be harassed in my dreams." Their father said coming to join his wife by the fire.

"What's this about dreams?" Karen wondered.

"I told you mom, Fey like to join mortals in their dreams." Toby huffed at his mother lack of interest.

"Sorry, but fairies invading dreams?" Karen laughed and then coughed at her son's glare. "Put your coat away."

Their father crossed the room and ruffled Toby's hair as he passed, "Oh I don't know, how bad could it be?"

Toby shook his head. "It could be bad depending on who it is."

"What about you Sarah, this was always your kinda thing. Would you want to be visited by a Fairy?" He father asked.

"Fey dad not fairy!" Toby yelled as he hurried to put away his coat.

"Well Kid how about a movie before dinner? Some cheesy Christmas flick?" Sarah said, hoping to steer the subject to safer places. She didn't even want to think about that, and this talk was keeping her dream at the forefront of her mind. Red velvet, owls and drifts of snow. 

"You have power. Over me!" repeating in her mind.

Luckily it worked and Toby was distracted and before long they all sat before the TV watching classic Christmas movies in a warm homey kind of comfort that was a far cry from Magical lands and Goblin Kings.

 

o0o

 

"Goodnight Toby," Sarah whispered as the child was at last asleep. She left the room as quietly as she could and breathed a sigh of relief when the door clicked shut and he didn't stir. Sarah stood on the landing and rubbed the goosebumps that kept running up her arms. It started after she woke from her nap. The odd dream, one that hinted at something more than it at first seemed. Every time she thought about it, the Goblin kings words echoes around in her mind with an insistent presence that couldn't be shrugged away.

"My subconscious wants my fantasy to be a reality." She stubbornly informed her reflection in the mirror that hung in the hall.

"Sarah," her father called from the front room, "He asleep?"

Sarah wandered down the stairs, "Yea, he was riled up, too much sugar maybe?" She laughed, passing the front room and its soft light and merry chiming of holiday music and wandered into the kitchen hunting the cupboards for some snacks.

"We have drinks out here," Karen called, "You gonna join us?"

"Sure, just getting a snack." Sarah smirked at that, she sure was a sad adult. "Spending Christmas alone, and in the company of my parents." She mumbled opening the pantry and grinned at her favorite crackers.

Trophies in hand she joined them and found the room subdued in the warm glow of the fireplace and the twinkle of the tree. Sarah crossed the room, got a glass of wine and then sat on the lone chair by the window. In companionable silence they sat watching the fire merrily eat away at the logs. Stealing glances she watched her father and the woman he chose after her mother and found a smile on her face. They really were a better couple than she at first gave them credit for. Ten years together and they still enjoyed each other's company. They even leaned into each other, held hands and every so often Robert kissed his wife's hair. The most lonely part of Sarah's mind sighed at the sight.

Where was her someone to kiss?

With that thought came the face of a Fey King. Eyes both beautiful and vengeful, a smile as wicked as a demon, and a voice that could sing the angels from heaven. What would he be like to kiss? she wondered. His entire being seemed afire with passion on the few times she had encountered him. Sarah grinned against her glass as she thought of what it might be like to be the object of his passion.

"So Sarah," Her father asked intruding on her lust filled thoughts. "Hows your job?"

"Uh, well," Sarah began, feeling guilty for said train of thought, "It's a job." She admitted.

"But with how you love books?" Karen sounded surprised.

"Being a librarian is mostly dusty and dull." Sarah laughed. "While I admit I romanticized the idea at first, now that I live the reality its a let down."

Karen nodded, "That's how I felt about advertising."

"So," Her dad began again, and Sarah steeled her nerves against what she knew was coming. "Anyone special in your life?"

Knew it... Sara groaned in the silence of her mind, "Nope, worlds mostly full of dead beats," though she said it in a flippant manner the words stung.

Her father looked offended and picked at the couch. "Well, now sometimes..."

Karen tutted at that, "Leave her be Robert."

Sarah was glad for the intervention she didn't want to think about the few men who came into her life. They weren't all deadbeats really. They just somehow lacked what she wanted. Her attention moved to the crackers and she munched away, sipping every so often at the wine. What Sarah wanted seemed to be unavailable. Decent, kind boys were painfully dull and predictable. Those who were wild bad boy types lacked restraint and a soothing touch when the occasion arrived. It was stupid but she wanted a little of each. A Prince with a villainous streak..

A King would do... Sarah smiled at that thought, her body responding to the simple thought of him.

She needed to stop thinking about this! "Any big plans for the new year?" Sarah asked seeking safety in a new subject.

"New years, no." Her dad shook his head, "I have too many deadlines for January."

"We are thinking of a family trip this spring," Karen offered.

"Yes, Disneyland, before Toby's too old." Robert added.

Sarah smiled at that before her parents divorce it was a common trip. "Toby will love that!"

"You're welcome to join us dear."

"A bit old for Disneyland dad, but thank you anyway." She laughed, the last thing she wanted to do was chase a ten-year-old around a theme park.

"Well, in that case," Karen looked unsure, but plunged on after Sarah didn't respond. "How would you feel about house sitting?"

"Sure," Sarah said, that sounded kinda nice, hanging out in her old house all to herself. With a somewhat wild room mate who was prone to parties that sounded grand.

"Wonderful," Karen yawned, "Well I don't know about you two but I'm gonna call it a night." she said standing to stretch.

Her father followed. "Me too, I have more work to file before I really get to start my Christmas break." Robert admitted, Karen left the room and Sarah's father gave her a small kiss on her head and followed his wife.

Sarah listened as they ascended the stairs, and the door shutting them in for the night. A muted silence fell on the house, broken only by the pop of the fire and the tick of the clock. It was all so homey and cozy yet Sarah couldn't relax. She swallowed the last of her wine and settled deeper into her chair lulled by its warmth she let her mind settle into the comfortable quiet. Eyes focused on the fire she watched it dance, ears focused on every noise she jumped when the wind howled against the house.

Sarah stood and pulled the floral curtains aside and watched as the snow swirl in a dizzy display. "Looks like it might be another storm." She mumbled letting the drapery fall to block out the winter night.

"In winter, humans don't go out so the Fey try to come in..." Her mind whispered in seductive tones. Sarah ignored it and poured another glass of wine, scanning the bookshelf she was sad to note Toby's book on the Fey was gone. "Must have taken it to his room." she said and then laughed. "Talking to myself again. Oh girl you have issues." Sarah picked up her crackers and left the cozy room and headed into the kitchen. She flipped the light on and the stark and sharp light after the firelight made her blink several times as shadows chased across   
her vision.

Sarah felt the hair on the back of her neck rise at the memory that pulled up. Goblins just out of sight.... Shaking herself she put away her things and flipped the light off to leave. Behind her a dim amber glow still lingered, and she swallowed against a knot that rose in her throat. Turning she half expected to see some foul creature or, heaven forbid, a Fey King.

Toby's ring of candles burned merrily in the dark. A flickering ring of melting wax that smelled of vanilla. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding Sarah rubbed her neck in an effort to banish the dread that hung around her. "God dammit kid!" She grumbled and   
hurried to blow out them out. "A fire hazard on the kitchen table!" She complained and with one breath she banished the flames.

Sarah froze at the darkness that engulfed her. Waiting for her eyes to adjust she strained her ears, listening. There was nothing, just the common sounds a house makes in the dead of winter. "On the longest night." She said aloud, in an effort to banish the oppressive quiet.

The first thing her eyes adjusted too was a shaft of moonlight crossing the kitchen. Drawn to it she stopped at the glass French doors that led out onto the long porch. The wind had died and left long untouched drifts in it wake. The yard glimmered in that magical way only snow can manage. Stray snowflakes twinkled like glitter in the moonbeams that danced between the tree's.

Sarah shivered and turned away in a spiteful attempt to ignore the feeling that such a sight brought. She hurried through the silent home and found her bed. Like a small child she curled beneath the covers as though they would protect her and closed her eyes.

"Dreams are nothing." she scoffed, though even she didn't believe her bravo. "Nothing but the mind playing games, subconscious... impulses... and, and desires..." Sarah stopped. What was the use, she didn't really know, and maybe Toby's book was right? Torn between hope that it was real and fear of the same thing Sarah wondered what that meant. Not just for her but also a certain Fey she knew.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins." She half mumbled as she slipped into sleep.

 

o0o

 

"My ballroom." Sarah said as she turned in a small circle, first noting the mask on her face obscuring her view of the room in an odd way. The room was as she recalled, beautiful, shimmering in pale tones, silver everywhere spun like silk and draped with the white tapestries. 

"My dream." she smiled, for that is what it was and she knew it. The words echoed through the empty room. There were no people now, no masks and no music and that made her sad. It was such a lovely dream.

Where was he? Sarah wondered, even though no one else was here shouldn't he? She turned on the spot again scanning the room sure he was somewhere, he had to be. "This is my dream." She insisted in quiet stubbornness as if the words would summon him.

Like the words of a spell had been spoken people materialized around her. Still masked, still leering out at her through false faces. None looked her way as they all began dancing and laughed as though they had never stopped. The scene sounded odd, the absence of music, the rustle of fabric and the many footfalls as they all danced.

"The wheel turns, the fates conspire against me." Sarah froze, his soft sultry voice echoed around the room. "Only a fool falls for the selfish dreamer."

Sarah felt her anger spike at his declaration. Was he calling her a fool? She thought in annoyance. Or was he calling himself one? She turned on the spot looking for him.

"And you, oh goblin king" She began in the most mocking tone she could manage. "Are you the fool or the dreamer?" Sarah wondered, looking again for him she at last spotted him. He sat with his back to her, lounging in a chair with a glass of wine, long legs stretched out before him.

Jareth shrugged, "Does it matter?" He said, not even looking her way as he sipped at his cup. "My dream, my reality, my choice."

"Perhaps, but whatever you are must make me the other. I should at least know my part." Sarah smiled.

Jareth only laughed at that and shook his head drinking the last remnants of his wine. He held up the cup, staring at it for a time he laughed again. "I disagree, so I suppose we are at an impasse." With a sudden move he threw the cup smashing it against the white wall. Sarah jumped, her heart beat speeding as she watched the streaks of red wine marring the surface. Her mouth went dry as she watched him pick up his mask and place it as he stood. Her nerves spiked in panic or possibly anticipation as he turned to her and bowed.

"Hello Sarah," He drawled out, his tone one of mocking. Yet he froze as he stood, eyes scanning her from head to foot. "Again I am at your cruel mercy."

"What?" She said, confused she looked at herself and found that rather than the gown of spun silver and crystals she was draped in emerald green silk.

Jareth advanced on her, "Most becoming," he said "Though I preferred the red." he held out his gloved hand.

She stared at his masked face, then his gloved hand confused. With a dramatic sigh he took her hand and pulled her to him. Bodies pressed together with a rush of emotion, Sarah swallowed against her dry throat. "It is a ball my precious, one is meant to dance." He grinned.

"There's no mus..." She began but as they turned music started. It was a soft waltz, not the song he sang in the past.

"Interesting," Jareth whispered, pulling her even closer as he spun them in a dance.

Sarah was dizzy with the dance and the heady scent of him. It was odd, she never recalled a dream having a smell before. He did now though, something wild and earthy, hinted with an unknown spice and leather. His hand held hers while the other pulled her possessively against him. The heat between their bodies burned in a way she never felt before. It's just a dream... She assured her mind but a small thread of hope wanted it to be more.

"What sweet torture the mind makes the dream." He hummed.

Sarah agreed with that, she wanted him to really be there. She swallowed, thinking to ask him, she opened her mouth.

"Shhh, precious." He said as though sensing her thoughts. "Don't" He pulled her closer.

Obedient, Sarah closed her mouth and watched him. Eyes closed, he simply danced, like he thought to stop would end it. So she let him weave them through the room of her dreams as he willed. Time meant nothing as they danced. Not even the clock on the wall moved. Lost in the feel of the dream Sarah smiled, each note of the music caressing her ears, the flow of the fabric around her legs, the pressure were their bodies touched and the warmth his presence radiated. He held the small of her back, fingers splayed as he guided her through the dance. She never wanted it to end.

Even on the longest night, dreams must end... Sarah remembered the book, this may be the only chance she would have. If it was real, she really was dancing with the Goblin king and he was here with her.

Or you're a desperate lonely woman...

Sarah sighed at that. It was the more likely, but just in case, "Are you real Goblin King?" She asked stopping their movement.

He stopped too, his eyes opened wide for a moment as he tilted his head. "Are you?"

Sarah's mind shuddered to a stop at that thought, was she?

Who was the dream and who the dreamer? She opened her mouth only to shut it again, he was fading. She tried to reach for him but went through him instead.

No, he wasn't fading..

She was...

 

o0o

 

"Sarah, Sarah wake up!" Toby's insistent voice pulled her away from her Goblin King.

She mumbled her complaint, eyes still closed as she desperately tried to hold onto sleep.

Toby shook her again, "C'mon Sarah, wake up."

Sarah opened her eyes to the sing of a flash light shining at her face. Pointing the offending light away Sarah sighed "All right I'm up what is it?" Toby stood still but his eyes wandered everywhere, searching every shadow. "Bad dream?" she guessed glancing at the clock, just past eleven.

Toby nodded, "It was bad Sarah, I think I made the solstice circle wrong." He pouted in a heart wrenching way that had Sarah climbing out of her bed to lead him back to his own room.

"C'mon kid into bed." she tucked him in and sat next to him. "Now, do you want to tell me about it?"

Her little brother shrugged, "I guess," he fidgeted with his blanket, twisting the fabric and not looking at her. "I think it was your book." He said.

Sarah didn't ask which one after all she had a lot of books. "What happened?" She wondered, rubbing at her sleepy eyes.

"Well I was lost, and I was looking for something," He began, "But I'm not real sure what it was only that I had to find it." Sarah's little brother looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded, petting his head to sooth him back to sleep. "And then," Toby shivered "There was an awful yell, like a monster howling, I ran away but it kept howling! There were so many twists and turns, it was like that book, a Labyrinth. "

Shock turned to surprise at his confession, and then Sarah felt the grin pulling at her lips as she remembered a similar thing happening to her, "Ludo," she recalled fondly.

"It's not funny Sarah!" Toby complained pulling the covers higher, "Wait, What's a Ludo?"

"A creature," She admitted as she smiled, "A, sort of troll I guess. They look fierce and dangerous but I'll tell you a secret Toby. Sometimes a cry of anger is really just a call for help." Sarah leaned closer, "Things in the Labyrinth aren't always what they seem."

"Seemed like a monster," Toby insisted, eyes drooping as sleep crept up on him.

"Funny thing about that Kid," Sarah said brushing his blond hair from his face, "Even monsters have hearts."

He nodded and closed his eyes as she hummed not really thinking much as she wasn't really awake yet. It didn't take long for Toby to fall fast asleep and Sarah crept back to her own room. Her words, meant to comfort her brother, were twisting around in her head. She   
climbed back into her bed, seeking the warmth and comfort ignoring the implication. "I was talking about Ludo." Sarah assured herself.

Despite her own words it wasn't Ludo who came to mind, it was a King. Sarah curled into her plush comforter and thought about the dream she was pulled from. She thought about her short nap, about the one last night. So many small pieces, little hints and truths.

"Okay," Sarah lay still and looked it full in the face. "What if, just for the sake of argument, I am being visited in my dreams by the King of the Goblins?" She questioned herself.

"Well, you have clearly lost it" Her more reasonable mind asserted.

"But if its real." Sarah insisted, "What does it mean. What is he up too?"

"Ask him?" offered that small part of her mind that refused to let go of hope.

Sarah almost laughed at that, but in the last dream she had asked and he offered a similar question. His responses and reactions to her were not really how she had imagined he would act. Truth was, left to fancy alone Sarah always imagined either a lusty, tight pants scene of   
seduction, or a vengeful villain set on ruining her life. Asleep her dreams all cast him as annoyed or melancholy. No, it didn't fit her perceptions at all. The real problem was she didn't know him at all. She talked to him what, three times when she ran his Labyrinth?

"Okay, no making sense of that." Sarah pushed away those unanswerable questions and try a new one. "Why now after so many years?"

This time it was the innocent voice of her brother who spoke up. "At the winter solstice the fey who are from the underground realm of magic are given leave to enter the human world free of most of the laws. What better night than the longest to visit dreams?"

"But if That's true then why isn't the circle of candles in the kitchen working?" Sarah almost laughed triumphant.

Again Toby's words intruded "I think I made the solstice circle wrong." 

A chill ran along her arms and down her spine. What if her brother, in an attempt to stop Fey creatures, had called them instead?

It was all so, so, "Stupid." Sarah informed the surrounding night, even as her ever hopeful heart begged it to be real.

And so, at the deepest part of the longest night of the year, rational Sarah bet against dreamer Sarah that she would not have another dream that included a blond haired blue eyed Fey King.

If she lost the bet, she would kiss him just to prove it wasn't real!

**End Chapter**


	5. When the king of dreams sleeps

*Labyrinth is not mine, not now or ever*

Chapter Four  
When the king of dreams sleeps.

 

Twisted dreams shatter and new dreams take shape.

A room spun from the dreams of a girl not yet woman melted away.

Jareth looked around at the long tunnel that faded into darkness on each side of him.

Well, at least it's not the ballroom...

"As a Fey King this is most pathetic!" Jareth informed himself, "at this rate I will need, what was it humans need when their sanity was called into question?" He pondered aloud and tried to focus in waking up before anything else insufferable happened.

That woman, her taunting and bewitching ways, he would wring her neck if he could.

"You are a terrible liar." His mind informed him. "With that neck at your mercy, wringing it would be a waste and a shame."

All of his intentional ignorance wavered, and he admitted that kissing said lovely neck would be much better.

"Bloody hell!" He ground out as he turned on the spot looking for her, his emotions in an odd jumble at his own betraying mind.

It was the tunnels, an odd change of scene. While on the one hand he wouldn't have to dance with her only to watch her run away this scenario was an unusual choice for his subconscious mind.

On Que one of his crystals rolled out of a nearby passage and merrily jumped into his hand. With long suffering sigh Jareth sat though didn't bother with a disguise.

"Y, your Majesty!" Hoggle whined, his voice grating on Jareths nerves even though he wasn't really there.

"Hello Higgle." He said not looking away from Sarah standing behind his traitorous subject.

"Hoggle," Both she and the dwarf said in unison.

Jareth ignored them both and tried to remember if this was the same as the real event. It was a while ago and he had not really thought about it, she stood next to the dwarf, green eyes wide, dark hair pin straight, white shirt and those pants that humans wore these days. He   
stood, took a step closer, surprised when she didn't back away, impressed when she lifted her chin in defiance. Her face flushed, her lips parted the smallest amount. She was so deliciously innocent.

"I, I was take'n 'er back to the begin'ng!" The dream Hoggle protested though Jareth had never asked the question.

Jareth grinned, "Why are you still here?" He asked waving his hand and with a pop the dwarf was gone. Seeing as his mind was determined to dream about her he was not about to share that time with the treasonous dwarf.

"Hey!" Sarah cried, concern etched on her face. "What did you do?"

"Sent him away" Jareth admitted with a shrug.

"Well, I, um..." She stumbled confused by the change.

"He is not harmed." Jareth assured this lovely vision. Dreams did not like to be changed, they tended to fall apart when that happened. Jareth learned long ago how to manipulate without causing the delicate dream world to break.

"Tell me Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" He asked, playing the part, steadying the dream with consistency. Moving close to her as he once did before. When this had happened in reality he stood close enough to intimidate and nothing more. This time he stood   
farther away, he wanted to keep the distance between them.

Dream Sarah flushed and opened her mouth to tell him it was a piece of cake.

That wasn't what she said. "It's a challenge," she breathed out in a forced whisper, "But one I am up too." She added.

"Indeed?" Jareth wondered, so his mind wanted her to do things different? Not surprising. "Then how about upping the stakes?" He asked, as he pulled the clock into existence and moving the hands he waited.

She licked her rosebud mouth, and Jareth could almost hear her complaint of that's not fair! echo around him but again his dream Sarah did things different. She stood taller shoulders back and took a step toward him, forcing him to step back so they wouldn't touch. "What's going on Goblin King?" She asked. "Why are you really here?"

"Such bravado!" He cheered in mockery, "Did you think I would just let you win?"

"I already won." She stated a fierce pride in her eyes.

Jareth opened his mouth but nothing came out because she was then advancing on him and he watched in fascination as she changed before his eyes. The differences were subtle but stark. The whispers of childhood melted away, framing her face in a defined maturity. She   
was slightly taller as well but most notably she gained a few new and fuller curves that were revealed as the red velvet gown shimmered into existence. He watched in the space of a few heartbeats as Sarah aged before his eyes. Was she really so young before? he thought,   
dumb struck though not unhappy with the change, adult Sarah was a beauty. Still, it shouldn't be happening.

He waited, listening for the echo of a crack to signal the break of the dream, while desperately hoping that it wouldn't.

"I wonder..." She whispered, as she continued to advance on him smiling. Jareth then found himself against the opposite wall from where they started. The cool stone's pressing into his back as he tried (and failed) to keep some space between them. There rolls had somehow reversed and he was a bit shocked at the change.

"What...?" He managed to say as she reached out a hand and touched his cheek. It was warm and soft and his mind seemed to short circuit, "What are you doing?" he insisted, though he only managed a breathy tone and not his usual demanding one. The look in her eyes was   
one of want, and not the look a young girl would give.

"This is no longer a girl," his mind helpfully pointed out.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you..." She said in an equally breathy tone.

The Fey, most especially Fey who were powerful and Kings as well, were never surprised. Unnumbered years and countless interactions with all manner of people and creatures dulled one to life, being caught unaware or even being surprised was often an unknown feeling. 

Which is why when his dream Sarah moved closer and pressed her body into his, a sensation that felt oddly like being dunked in hot water shocked him. When she pulled his face down to meet his lips with hers he literally couldn't breath.  
Impulse coupled with instinct in such circumstances soon found them wrapped in each other's arms. The heat of her body pressed into him, her mouth on his, her tongue teasing its way into his mouth as they each tasted the other in a hungry game of pleasure. Her hands wandered over his shoulder and through his hair then down his sides. Jareth couldn't even think. He didn't even want to...

She pulled away, looking into his eyes as they clung to each other. Sarah was flushed with passion but her face looked shocked. Eyes widened in disbelief. She scanned his face, then around them. "I, this isn't..." Sarah began before she simply vanished, leaving Jareth standing with his arms around thin air and a distinct feeling of loss. His heart beat wildly in his chest and for a few completely confused moments he stared dumbly at the empty space around him.

"What. The. Devil!" He snarled out.

The dream broke, the echo of its shattering pulling him into darkness.

 

o0o

 

The darkness was drifting, shifting around him in an unfamiliar way. This was maddening, and he was sure now that he was not in control of anything anymore.

If he wasn't then who was, and why? "Could be an attack?" He wondered in the dark, surprised he had a voice. But to use Sarah against him someone would have to be aware of his weakness. Jareth had made Damn sure that that bit of information was never leaked.

"I'm going mad." Jareth nodded, "That's obviously what it is. My enemies have managed to poison me and I'm dieing in a mad stupor in my tower." Hands on his hips Jareth tried to look around for any hint at what might come next.

"Still," he reasoned, "if that last vision was any indicator my death will at least be pleasant." Glad to have cheered himself he started walking, a hint of light pulled at him and with nothing else to do he followed it.

In the dark, sounds whispered against his awareness. Water, burbling like a mountain stream does. Wind, hissing through leaves as a mild breeze. Then he could feel the air move to match the sound. The surrounding shadows took shape, thick trunks of tree's all around him.

The hour was late, he could feel it, that sense of midnight that could almost be tasted in the woods. Jareth smiled, he might be going mad, but this he knew. For hundreds of years this was what it meant to be Fey, long ago before they left for the underground his kind walked the midnight hours within the forest. It was before his time but his instincts still knew, magic is always at its most powerful when the night is at its darkest.

The tree's opened before him to a glade of pristine untouched beauty the water he heard before gurgled merrily through the open space. The light was growing and with it came the call of birds and the sounds of small animal life scurrying through the underbrush.

Before him sat a woman in quiet repose on the grass near the stream. Her back to him, an abundance of dark hair flowing smoothly down her back. Jareth didn't even wonder who she was. Who else would haunt him thus? She hummed, leaning to the side her hair slid like satin exposing her bare shoulder, catching on the velvet of her dress. It was that damn red gown again.

Jareth stared at the sight. Like a spider she had him caught in the web of her allure. He didn't move, wasn't sure he wanted to, she picked at the grass before her as she tilted her head. Smooth pale and slender her neck taunted him.

"I told you so," Sarah began in a sing song voice, "I am not the heroine, and he is not my prince."

Jareth thought that an odd thing to say and took a few steps closer when she disappeared only to have another Sarah materialized in front of him.

This new Sarah winked at him in a distinctly predatory way would make a grown man drool. She was dressed in a way he had never even considered before. She looked not unlike him. Her hair was up, tied in an elaborate knot. Tight leather leggings, silk shirt that billowed save   
where a most alluring black leather vest hugged at her womanly form. She smirked as he devoured her with his eyes. "Who wants a prince?" This seductress Sarah wondered as her gloved hand reached out and ran down his chest, "When a King is available?"

Jareth shivered in delight at that. His own smirk widened into a grin. This could be interesting...

Sarah the seductress, moved to circle him coming around the front again she changed. No longer seductress, the red velvet gown and free flowing hair. As tempting as the other outfit was this Sarah had that brave yet trusting look to her face.

"He isn't real." she said, her mouth pouted, her face fallen to sadness. She moved to circle him again as she seemed to ponder this.

"I'm afraid you have that wrong precious." Jareth snorted, "It is you who is not real." He folded his arms in defiance. He not real? Of all the nerve...

"Tell me then, Goblin King," she said, near his ear as she continued around him coming back into view, somehow mixed between the seductress and the sad Sarah now. Her outfit a mix of velvet and leather and somehow even more seductive. "How can I not be real when this is   
my dream?"

"Your dream?" He copied, his mind wrapping around her words, grasping her wrist Jareth pulled her to him, searching her face for the lie. She was different, aged more mature looking.

"Yes, my dream." Sarah pushed away from him, twisting her wrist in his hand. "You are a figment of my lonely mind trying to make my empty life bearable." She complained, still trying to free herself.

It all clicked. Jareth laughed at the simplicity of it. He was in her dream. Well that was better than insanity or some kind of nefarious plot against him! It also made these past few dreams make sense. "I assure you my precious Sarah I am as real as you are in this place. Its a dream, nothing more. Technically neither of us are here anyway." To prove his point, Jareth waved his hand to change the scene. The woods shifted, melting into stone and then they were in his room at the top of the tower.

Sarah's brow wrinkled, her lips pursed in confusion. She looked at him, then around at the change. "How?"

"Lets just call it my special talent." Jareth grinned, letting her go "Though," he added, a little surprised at how simple it was to shape this dream scape. "I never get invited while the dream is still shaping. I seem to have much more freedom."

"We are sharing a dream?" There was a small hopeful note in her voice that couldn't be hidden.

Jareth chuckled at that, "It would seem that you have invited me into your dreams precious." This was a first and he would enjoy every second of it. Once, long ago he had been told that this was possible, but it never happened. The way to call a fey into a dream was old magic,   
lost to the ancient past as humans distrust weakened their belief.

"But I didn't..." She began looking around at the change of scene. "Why are we here?" Sarah sounded nervous, suspicious even, she backed away.

"The subconscious mind is an interesting chaotic mess of emotion and desire. You might call it my, element." He began, "You created the dream and put us in the forest. I moved us here."

"Wheres here?" She wondered, eyes wandering taking in his private rooms.

"My room, within my castle, within the Labyrinth." Jareth grinned noting with satisfaction how she looked a bit nervous. Good, after the last dream it was his turn. "The real question Sarah mine," He demanded, advancing toward her, wickedly pleased that she backed away, "Is   
why now, after so long have you invited me?" Her eyes went a little wide, still backing away she bumped into a chair he shaped into existence behind her. This would be such a delight. She was at his mercy now, well until one of them woke... "You beat me, mock me and then," 

He stopped his words as he stopped his advance mere inches from her. "Maintain contact with my traitorous subjects, to continue to defy me despite the win." Jareth leaned in to her ear, "You mock me still with these dreams"

Sarah braced herself against the back of the chair. The fire in her green eyes sparked then. Timid Sarah fled and that firebrand of a girl he knew reared her angry head. "Beat you, yes!" She admitted. "Mocked you?" She scoffed, "It was you who mocked me, offering me lies laced   
in dreams and glitter."

Jareth glared at that, "I have done many things but lie is not one of them."

She scoffed, "All you ever did was manipulate me, harass me every step of the way." Sarah glared, hand on her hips.

Jareth chuckled, "My dear girl, it's my job to stop runners."

"You toyed with me the entire time, and in the end you played with my emotions!" She accused.

Jareth smirked at her, "Let the kettle call foul!" He waved his hand, indicating her manner of dress. "You tempt me with your body Sarah. Why?" Regret pulled at his calloused heart strings but the old hurt still stung. A wound long thought healed was ripped wide and he hated it. 

Here she was doing it again but worse now because she must know. To mock him, tempt him, and then outright kiss him only to call him the lier? It would not be born!

Sarah flinched at his words, folding her arms as though to hide herself, he only grinned wider at her discomfort. "No worse than you," She mumbled "Is it a common move for you Jareth, to pull runners in with promises you wont keep?" She looked so hurt.

"Presumptuous harpy!" Jareth snorted at that. "You think I offer myself up to every brat who runs my Labyrinth?!" His anger was lost now, and in its freedom it cracked the air. "You are the one who offered up lies! Playing the hero and pulling me into the part of prince charming only to take it all away again. You are no better than a siren Sarah Williams!"

She shoved at him, shocking him out of his tirade he saw the sadness in her eyes. " Did you really think I knew what you offered?" To that he said nothing as he didn't really know. "I was fifteen you arrogant ass! I was little more than a child, I had never even been kissed!"

Jareth shrugged. "Your inexperience isn't my problem," He backed away sniffing in disdain he folded his arms. her words gave him pause, was she so young? He thought in the aboveground woman married between fifteen and eighteen. Had that changed?

"The last ten years have been your fault!" Her face flamed red as her anger rose higher she advanced on him and Jareth smiled when she swung at him again. Once he could forgive, twice would not be allowed.

With her wrist caught firm in his hand Jareth twisted it behind her back, Ten years, interesting, not so young now... He grinned at that thought, "Temper, temper little viper!" He tutted. As he suspected might happen, she swung the other arm which he also caught with ease. 

"What an interesting turn," He grinned, his arms now wrapped around her.

"You let me go!" She demanded, now trapped by her own folly.

"Now why would I do that?" Jareth wondered, "When you have made it clear I am not safe from you." His body wasn't safe from her hands and his mind was not safe from her strange dreams that swung wildly from lust to anger in a moments notice. Honestly, she was driving him mad and as much as he disliked the saying, this really was very unfair.

"No safer than I from you!" She complained, yet didn't fight. In fact she looked up at him with an almost hopeful longing in her eyes.

It was at that moment that Jareth decided he didn't care anymore. Rules be damned even if it shattered the world around them he would repay her kiss with his own. Without restraint or care he pulled her tight against him and smirked at her small squeak of surprise. Arms still   
locked behind her she couldn't even struggle as he leaned close to her face, nose running along her jaw he sought her ear. "I think, precious," He whispered, pleased by the small shiver than ran through her and the quickening of her breath, "that you need a lesson." He nuzzled into her neck, planting a few small kisses along its length. Grinning as she tilted her head offering up more of her lovely neck.

"Lesson?" She breathed out, eyes closed.

"Yes, its unwise," He began, still not letting her hands free he planted kisses up her neck and along her jaw and for a moment hovered just over her lips "To temp a Fey."

He meant to linger, to tease and torment her, but his own passion would not be ignored. Jareth kissed her, pressing against her soft lips with his own. She pressed back, like a fight for dominance they pushed, her hands pulling at his grasp, desperate to break free. Jareth   
stopped their kiss, grinning at her small whimper of protest, "Oh no Sarah mine," He began, holding her close he advanced, forcing her to walk backwards. "You are in my power now." He informed her as he pressed her against the wall at last letting her hands free. Sarah   
melted into his embrace, his hands caressed her back, sliding across the velvet of her gown. Her hands ran up his chest to then wrap around his neck pulling at him all the more. Her leg wrapped around his and he knew he had won.

He turned his attention to her neck again, biting and kissing down to her shoulder, "Jareth..." She gasped in pleasure encouraging him. Kissing his way back up to her ear he nibbled at the lobe. "Wait..." She said as she pushed him back searching his face, her brow wrinkled in   
confusion as she tried to regain her breath. He kissed her again, pulling her again into pure desire. But Sarah Williams was a strong willful woman and would not be forced. "Stop." She insisted, pushing him back again.

Jareth stopped the kissing, but refused to let her out of his arms, she felt so right in his embrace, warm and smooth, their bodies separated only by cloth. He didn't say anything, wasn't even sure he could at this point. He wanted nothing more than to push her onto the bed and finish what they had started.

"It's just a dream." She said, her sorrow clear in her wet eyes and trembling lip.

Jareth sighed, "Yes, but we could make it more." He wasn't sure how yet but he would find a way. The rules of the underground may not be broken but if this is what he could look forward to rules be damned! He would find a way around them, some loophole must exist.

"How?" she wondered.

Jareth heard it and he froze, a shattering crack, the feel of the air wavered and he knew the magic was breaking. The woman in his arms started to fade becoming more insubstantial by the second.

Sarah's eyes widened in panic as she tried and failed to hold him.

"NO!" echoed around him, though whether it was Sarah or him he didn't know.

 

o0o

 

Jareth woke with a startled yell followed by a line of curses that would make a Troll blush! He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, the echo of her dream touch lingering. His hand flicked negligently and a bottle of wine appeared, beside it an exquisite crystal goblet. He ignored the cup and stood, taking the bottle and crossed the room seeking the cold morning air on the balcony.

Jareth winced at the uncomfortable tightness of his pants. Taking a long drink he closed his eyes, willing his emotions to calm. He had a vague understanding of what might be happening. But it was a magic that was old, lost to human history he doubted they knew even where to look. Jareth wondered if it meant he could contact her again and so he pulled the magic into a crystal and looked. His face dropped, and the crystal popped. "Nothing..."

Too much to hope. He was pathetic.

Yet it still was something. "Ten bloody tears," He snorted, though truth be told it shouldn't have meant much, time to an immortal was inconsequential. But he knew he counted every second and would have continued counting well into the next millennium. Would she keep   
this up? Would he be pulled to her every time he slept?

The horizon lightened as the night ended. Jareth considered his options. He could pine away, but he already tried that path and look what it got him. Or he could figure out how she had called him and convince her to do it again. What he needed was someone older than him, a   
creature who walked the aboveground before the Fey left. Someone who knew the old magic, but would also be willing.

Jareth pulled at the surrounding magic, calling a crystal to him, "Sir Didymus," He called.

"Yes your Majesty?" Echoed back.

"Report to the castle as soon as you are able."

"At once your highness!" His ever loyal subject agreed.

Jareth nodded, he told her he could make it real, he needed to try, it wasn't much of a plan but it was a start. .

**End Chapter**


	6. What seems an end is but the beginning

*Labyrinth is not mine now, nor will it ever be*  
**Fair warning, this chapter and a few after it will be very short but don't give up on me its all part of the bigger plan**

 

Chapter five  
What seems an end is but the beginning

"No!" Sarah called as she sat bolt upright in bed. Running a hand over her face she groaned. "Oh my God!" she whispered fingers lingering against her lips that could still feel him. The featherlight touch of his hands still seemed to ghost along her arms.

Sarah jumped out of bed throwing on a robe she rubbed at her arms willing away the feel of him. While it was true that in her deepest fantasies she lusted after him THAT dream was so much more than ever before. It had to be real, "Oh god I hope that was real." She mumbled.   
Because if it wasn't she was most certainly going to spend the rest of her life alone. One taste of the goblin king and she was undone.

The sun was shinning through her window, the culprit of her untimely awakening. Sarah glared at it as though it would make a difference. She flopped back into her bed. Maybe I could fall asleep again...? She hoped.

A few minuets later however and she was too warm and the smell of eggs and sausage refused to let her drift back into sleep. Annoyed and unfulfilled Sarah left her room in a huff. Toby was just leaving his room and looked as annoyed as she did. "Mornin'.." He mumbled rubbing at one eye.

"Hey kid. Sleep well?" She wondered only to laugh at the glare he gave her. "What?"

"I had crazy dreams all night!" He complained as he stomped down the stairs in a huff. "Feels like I didn't sleep at all."

Sarah followed the cranky boy down the stairs her thoughts wrapped up in her own dreams. When she entered the kitchen Toby was taking down his circle. Sarah felt a pang of sadness as she watched him. "What you doing kid?"

"Solstice is over." He shrugged.

Sarah sat, ate breakfast and chatted with her small family. The spirit of Christmas was growing stronger and as the day moved along she did her best to act normal. Her heart however was far away, locked in a magic realm and she had no idea what to do about that. The   
solstice was over. Was the window going to be closed now? Would she only ever be able to see him once, maybe twice a year? Sarah groaned at that thought.

o0o

Sarah spent hours picking apart her dreams of those two days. Things that were said, how they each behaved. Her own behavior was beyond what she thought possible. She had gone after him like a lusty hormone laced teen. If it was just a dream then it didn't matter but if he was really there...

She had essentially lain her desire bare. But then so had he. Her silly little teenage fantasy was suddenly very possible and she was thrilled and horribly afraid. There were so many questions that should be asked. While her logical self knew she shouldn't rush in, the other side   
of her wanted to run into the madness with open arms. If that was what he felt like in her dreams what would it be like to kiss him in reality?

"Yes, but we can make it more..." His words told her.

Those words haunted Sarah through all of the holidays. A bright spark of hope in an increasingly sad stretch of weeks. Christmas passed, New years came and went. No more dreams. Night after night she would fall asleep with a hopeful flicker. Once in her own apartment the first thing she did was buy thirteen candles and make a circle but it would not work without the magical power of the solstice. Every morning she woke to a lonely emptiness. Somewhere between New years and Valentines day Sarah decided she was beyond pathetic. She started to doubt what had happened. Might have given up any hope if it had not been for her kid brother.

Toby, one day for no apparent reason gave her his book. So she started to read. Picking apart the words, stories and the myth looking for the grains of truth. It fast became a desperate search for truth. Her job that she had come to dislike found new value as she hunted the library. No longer looking for the Labyrinth or Goblin Kings she searched instead for old magic. Things that had power to call, control or visit the creatures of legend that once stalked humans long ago.

It was hard, like sifting through grain looking for diamonds. So many things contradicted, what one author said another would dispute. A precious few things remained consistent and she began keeping a notebook full of information that might be useful. What she was now sure of was that magic within the human world was painfully limited. Sarah learned that the Fey had to be called, invited if fact, like when she called him as a teen. Based on their last dream together it made sense, he seemed so pleased that she had called, despite it being an accident.

The biggest problem she faced was that most old magic involved keeping one safe from magical creatures not inviting them in for coffee. Sarah came to the conclusion that she would have to wait for the winter solstice before she could visit him in her dreams.

Long lonely nights and dull un-magical days left Sarah worn and tired. She wondered often if he was trying to reach her too.

**End Chapter**


	7. Let chaos rein

*I do not own Labyrinth*

Chapter Six  
Let Chaos Rein

 

Jareth lounged on his throne. The chaos of the room was at its standard level of ridiculous. Though today, his goblins had spiced things up a bit as they had created a new game. Well he assumed it was a game. It involved several barrel lids, three chickens and what looked like a pair of flower pots that were missing any plant life. He grinned, amused once more by his odd subjects. He needed the distraction. It had been weeks and Sarah's dreams never called, he was beyond annoyed.

Sir Dydimus was searching for him. Looking into what magic's could connect to the aboveground that did not involve wishes. The little fox said he knew of a few offhand but not the exact spells involved. When asked about dreams, Dydimus told Jareth that the magic power of shared dreams could only be used on the winter solstice or the equinoxes. Jareth set the knight up in the library and let him work but it seemed to be slow going and Jareth was not the most patient of beings.

Luckily a distraction walked by, "What the devil are you doing?" He asked leaning forward to stop one of his many grotesque little goblins as it wandered past, its long arms loaded with at least three dozen different pairs of old gloves.

"For 'd game," He chuckled and Jareth took a moment to think it over with a dramatic tapping of his staff.

"And what could you possibly need them for?" he pondered aloud, after all any discarded gloves were at one point his, he should at least ask. The ugly little bugger promptly took one and pulled it onto his head, grinning proudly. "Ah, it's a..." Jareth waited for the little guy to answer.

Said goblin snorted out a laugh and nodded, "Yep, its a chicken hat."

Jareth grinned, "Obviously." He said, reclining back into his throne again. "Well carry on." He added, sending the goblin to join his friends in... whatever they were doing. He watched as they attempted to entice the chickens onto the barrel lids. It was entertaining to a degree but   
still a slight melancholy pulled at him.

What he needed was a distraction. In the realm of Chaos wishes were the best distraction, they offered amusement and the chance to trick and manipulate. Runners came often enough but it had been a while. He tapped his chair with a gloved finger as he waited for something to happen. It would soon, that much he knew with the certainty of magic. Someone, somewhere was very close to wishing away someone. He hoped it wasn't a baby again, though the odds were against him. Babies were all well and good but offered little in the way of conversation while they waited for rescues. Most of the wished aways were babies, a truly depressing reality. But sometime older children would come and then there was that one time he acquired an elderly woman who had pushed her caretaker beyond his limit of patience.

Jareth grinned at that memory, she was a fun old woman who kept calling him "sonny" though he was hundreds of years her elder. He was glad she ended up staying. She had no one in the aboveground anyway. Her runner had given up once he saw the Labyrinth. Each runner had a specific weakness, as different as each human differed from the other. Each had expectations and hidden desires and hopes. He had played many parts in each run, some more enjoyable than others, some more formidably than others. His place in the kingdom was one he relished, king hood aside, a battle of wits and trickery was what he liked best. Nothing was more depressing than a runner who gave up before it even began.

A runner would distract him. Maybe he could bend the rules? Give them a week instead of the thirteen hours. Jareth grinned. One week in the above ground it would be the spring equinox and, if all things went as planned, they could meet again within a dream. It was not what he wanted but he would take what he could get.

Jareth tapped his boot with the staff in his hand again. He despised waiting when there was nothing he could do about it. Perhaps he should go and see how the Knight was getting on in his search? Decided that was a good idea, Jareth stood, kicking a stray pig out of the way   
as he left the room.

Hopefully the small creature had something.

 

**End Chapter**


	8. Don't Panic

*Don't own Labyrinth.*

 

Chapter Seven  
Don't Panic

 

Sarah sat in her most comfy chair. Her cup of tea long past warm as she stared at the corner in a mild panic. A shadow that always seemed to linger in that corner had moved. First time she ignored it. Second time she sat in the chair with her tea to watch it. Now she was sure. 

The shadow was thicker than it should be in her apartment. She was lucky enough to have one that had two large windows with ample light filling the space.

This was getting beyond ridiculous. About a week ago she started to notice the shadows. Like a fuzzy spot in her vision, one that when looked at directly gave her a sense of falling. It was particularly unnerving.

Sarah stood and flipped on the lamp, tilting the shade so the light would shine more directly on the spot. The shadow fled the light and she took a breath in relief. Then squeaked in fright as the phone rang. "Frikin hell!" She snarled as she reached for the phone while still   
keeping the light pointed at the shadow.

"Hey Sarah!" Her father said cheerfully from the other side of the phone.

"Hey dad." she managed, more that a bit distracted.

"So remember when we asked about you house sitting?"

Sarah had to think about that for a minuet but did recall. "Yea, sure did you guys decided on a time?"

"Yep, were gonna leave on the nineteenth and will be back on the twenty fourth. Will that fit in your schedule?"

"Yea thats fine," Sarah said relaxing a bit. She needed to get out of this apartment. She was so proud of her independence but now she felt alone and kinda vulnerable. The nineteenth was next Tuesday. So she just needed to make it through the weekend and Monday. She   
could do that right?

"Great, we have a small list," He began, but Sarah didn't hear the rest as she was sure the shadow behind her chair moved. Sarah pointed the lamp at that spot. The shadow fled but now the bookcase looked ominous.

"Can I come now?" She squeaked out in a panicky voice.

"What hun?" Her dad asked.

"I uh, Well its been a while since I visited and I could help you guys get ready..." She rushed, decided suddenly that she wanted out of this place. She was loosing it for sure.

"I uh don't see why not." Her dad sounded kinda grateful, "We could use the help of course and it might be easier for Karen to show you rather than just leave a list and,"

"Okay, great Ill see you soon!" She said cutting him off.

"All right, bye Sarah." He said and the line went dead.

In a rush Sarah packed her things and left, bag in hand. She needed a break from her lonely apartment with all the shadows and empty dreams. She was going crazy and all but given up hope that something magical would happen to her. After all it was mid March and nothing   
at all had changed.

The drive to her childhood home was long and dull. Filled with random radio music and empty thoughts. The monotony of driving lulling her into a calm. Her arrival was met with waves and smiles and she welcomed the reality of family. The home was warm, comfortable and   
safe. Sarah finally felt like she could breath again.

Sarah happily made her way to her room and tossed the bag on the floor grinning up at the familiar ceiling.

"Sarah!" Toby yelled bursting into her room and jumping on the foot of the bed. "You came early!"

"Yea kid," she smiled ruffling his blond curls.

"Guess what?" He asked all excitement and childish joy.

"What?" She encouraged.

"I got a new book, and found out something cool!"

"Oh,?" She tried to maintain a happy smile but wavered as his last book may have caused the mess at Christmas.

"Yep, Mr. Whitehall started teaching us about other power points and magic days. Turns out I will be in the magic kingdom on a magic day!" He clapped, bouncing on the bed in his joy. "Next week is the spring Equinox!"

Sarah didn't respond just stared at him and smiled. Could she maybe see Jareth again?

"You should do something that day!" Toby suggested, as he stood to leave again, but turned back. "Just watch out for shadows!"

Sarah's heart sped up and anxiety twisted like a knot in her gut. "Whys that?" She managed.

"Spring is when dark fey come looking to contact you. They come through shadows. Mom's going to the store and said I could come so I'm heading out with her see ya!" Toby waved happily and skipped out the door unaware of the state he had left her in.

Sarah's eyes scanned the room in a sudden panic.

"So much for a safe haven." She complained.

*End Chapter*


	9. The Kings Search

*I do not own Labyrinth*

Chapter Eight  
The Kings search

"Your majesty!" Sir Dydimus complained ripping the book out of his hands. Jareth froze, startled by the harsh tone coming from the small creature. Then he glared at his presumptuous subject. Said subject noting the angry look back-peddled quickly. "Please highness," he   
sighed "Tis a sensitive subject and I am doing mine utmost to fulfill my duty to thee but if thou dost not stop interfering I shall return to the aboveground and be thy subject no longer!"

Jareth huffed at that. "No one returns to the aboveground any more. No one can." He stated, it was a matter of fact. Jareth moved away sitting to watch as the small fox continued looking through the ancient library.

"No," Dydimus shook his head sneezing at the dust as it sprinkled him. "Those born in the underground can't"

That perked his attention. "Explain" he insisted.

The knight glared at him. "Wouldst thou like a history lesson or shall I finish the task set to me?"

Jareth chuckled at that, the old fox was agitated. "Indulge me Sir knight. I was told it wasn't possible once everyone left."

Sir Dydimus pulled another book of the shelf gave it a once over and set it aside. "King Jareth thou art one of the few who falleth under that rule as thou wast born down here. The rest simply follow the rule set down by the high court. To visit the above is not hard so long as no human sees us."

"Are you free to leave?" Jareth wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"I can and I have. Last time was to give My lady Sarah a final visit." He didn't even look up as he said it as though hiding from the anger he assumed would be on Jareths face.

He was right, but it was long gone to the past and Jareth wouldn't linger on it now. "Tell me how you did it, the mirror shouldn't have been possible." he decided to ask about the mirror.

The knight nodded, "At the time I think she truly did need us. And since My Lady invited us it was simple."

"What stopped it?"Jareth wondered, "Hogbrain was most upset."

Sir Dydimus sighed heavily. "Humans do not like magic anymore. She was aging, fast becoming an adult," The fox looked up at Jareth face sad. "I though it for the best."

Jareth nodded, it probably was. Most humans who try and maintain contact with the underground were mocked by their peers at best, called insane at worst. "What if she had called me?" He wondered why she never did.

Dydimus shrugged, "She may have, but without the right circumstances it wouldn't have worked" The knight dusted the book in his hand before pushing it aside. "Your Majesty is bound here by more than birth. Nothing can change that. To go aboveground, for whatever   
reason, someone must invited thee with the right spells in place."

"I have been without being summoned." Jareth offered, smirking as the fox looked more than a little surprised. "I saw Sarah once before she wished away her brother. It was difficult and I remained an owl."

"How?" Sir. Dydimus looked stunned now.

Jareth shrugged, "She played at a story that was close to truth. A small play called the Labyrinth." Eyes distant Jareth recalled it all within his mind but the dream version he shared with Sarah overlapped it now. Draped in snow and velvet.

Dydimus began tapping his chin in thought. "Might I ask thee majesty?" The fox paused, waiting for permission.

Jareth hesitated for a moment but nodded. If he ever wanted to see her again Dydimus was his best bet.

"For years thou hast never spoken a single word of my lady and now, suddenly thou wants to know of old magic that might reach the aboveground." His shrewd little eyes saw through it Jareth knew. He had not told Dydimus why exactly he wanted the information.

For a long moment he didn't speak, he knew the knights feeling for her and how he might view the entire affair. No matter how annoying this all might be truth be told Jareth was out of his depth. He didn't even know where to start. "She called me into her dreams."

The knight now hung his mouth open, "When?" He insisted voice strained as though the answer meant more than anything else.

"The morning I called you. We spent the night dancing within a dream. At first, neither of us knew the truth but by the time we did..." Jareth shrugged even mentioning that night was hard. The memory of her melting out of his arms...

"Sire, twas the winter solstice, aboveground!" Dydimus jumped from the ladder he was on and crossed the room and scaled the shelfs with surprising ease.  
Jareth stared at him uncomprehending.

"That mayest mean something..." He moved around the shelving looking again pulling more books down as he searched. "Why? Lady Sarah is a champion, bested thee, in record time if I be not mistaken," He was mumbling mostly to himself as he moved with intent now as though he at last knew what to look for. "She should be completely out of reach. Safe from thee forever. However if thou had prior contact." He stopped grinning wide he pulled an old scroll off a top shelf holding it triumphant.

"What is that?" Jareth wondered, hoping that his voice did not betray his excitement.

Sir Dydimus, in true knightly flare jumped from his place to land lightly before his king. Jareth reached for the scroll but the little fox pulled it back out of reach.

"Sir, Knight!" Jareth snarled in annoyance but the knight didn't waver. The impudent thing actually drew his sword. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"As My king I am honor bound to obey thee, but know this, a greater honor holds me. Lady Sarah is mine friend and If thou harbors any ill intent toward my lady. If thou art in anyway thinking to abuse this power I will slay thee where thou stands."

Jareth was impressed, but then Dydimus was always a most loyal soul. He grinned at the creature before him, while not more powerful than he Sir Dydimus was his elder and had his respect. He shouldn't have to explain himself but he would humor the knight. "My word and my   
promise good sir. I have no ill intent toward Lady Sarah." He added an elaborate bow.

The fox stared him down, as though testing his words in his mind. At last he nodded and opened the scroll. "Dreams are one thing sire, but this is far more substantial the only problem is that thou cannot use the spell."

Jareth glared at the scroll, it was an elaborate diagram, but surely he was powerful enough? "Why not?"

"Because highness," Dydimus said with a distinct complaint to his voice. "Thou canst not summon thyself!"

"Ah," Jareth nodded "This is for summoning a fey."

"Indeed, there art several rules and it must be done on a solstice but If it be something my lady desires she may summon thee to her in the aboveground."

Jareth grinned. He had done it, found a way.

**End Chapter**


	10. Silver Ring of Firelight

*I don't own Labyrinth*

 

Chapter Nine  
Silver ring of firelight.

Sarah watched the pile of candles with a bizarre mix of emotion. Excitement, fear and anxiety. It was late Tuesday night and her family was at last gone on their trip to the magic Kingdom and Sarah was alone once again. Thoughts of a magic kingdom lurked in her mind as well, but it wasn't the one her brother was currently enjoying. Toby was meeting Disney characters and getting a thrill from roller coasters.

Sarah was thinking of warm sandstone and wild magical creatures, of lurking dangers hiding behind hedgerows and in long dark tunnels. She thought of a crystal ballroom and a King who tempted and lured her. He was dangerous and not to be trusted, yet she wanted him, irrational as it might be Sarah Williams was courting dangers untold.

"Sarah you are a fool." She informed herself, as though speaking the words might rally her against being such an idiot. She looked at the book next to her, open to the middle and showing an illustration that should be quite obvious yet she was torn on its meaning.

There were two women pictured cowering in a corner as another stood before a mirror out of witch stretched a hand. To the casual observer it looked quite ominous, some unknown entity was reaching to steal the woman and her friends were afraid. To Sarah's somewhat stressed mind however it offered something else.

It looked like a princess escaping. Having cast a spell she was being pulled away to an enchanted land. Her maids watched in fright as their princess was taken but not knowing it was what she wanted.

It was a fantastic theory, yet still just as likely it was an evil scene of terror.

All of her research led her to one undeniable truth. Jareth was not the only Fey creature in the underground. If she went through with this Sarah might be inviting more than a goblin king into her dreams and her life.

The clock in the front room chimed loud in the empty house. Nine o-clock.

While her fear was real, so too was her wish to see him. In the winter neither of them knew what was happening until it was too late. She could not ask questions. She needed to know what this was to him. Sarah knew full well that she was somewhat pathetic in her desire. But   
she was alone, and lonely. She wanted someone in her life and until that dream encounter she never could find someone who made her feel like he did.

That thought steeled her resolve. "F it!" she announced and picking up the candles, she began to place them in a circle. (On a large silver serving tray, because unlike her brother she knew better and didn't want to burn down the house!) Silver was also a sacred metal. In theory   
it would be an extra safe guard against anything that might wish her harm. Taking a deep breath she struck the match. The light sent of sulfur filled her nose for a moment and she brought the flame to the wick and watched it catch. One by one until all thirteen were alight.

A calm warm glow reflected against the metal her nerves soothed for a moment as she crossed the room to the window. Outside a cold spring night filled with starlight surrounded the house. This time Sarah closed the blinds and the curtains. She did not want an untimely wake up call from the sun shining through the window like last time.

Satisfied, Sarah crossed the room to the door, shutting it as well she then flipped the switch and let the shadows fall over the room. Her heart beat out a fast pace, her breath coming in raged breaths as she watched the amber light shift and flicker in the room. The shadows that she had avoided before now returned full force in the wavering firelight. They danced and waved as though alive now.

In a mad dash, like the kind one does as a child afraid of the dark, Sarah crossed the room and lay in her bed, eyes fixed on the dancing flames of the candles. The blankets became her shield against the night.

"Whats done is done." She whispered, closing her eyes and welcoming the world of dreams with silent prayers that she was not inviting disaster.

 

**End Chapter**


	11. To dance within Shadow.

*I don't own these wonderful characters*

 

Chapter Ten  
To dance within shadow.

 

The world around her flickered in an amber glow. Columns of white rose beyond her sight high above while at her feet the floor was cast in silver, shimmering in the dim light that seemed to come from everywhere. Beyond the columns nothing but darkness, thick as velvet with what looked like stars winking far away.

Sarah stood and turned on the spot, wondering where she was and more importantly why she was here. She knew there was a reason, a purpose to this all if she could just remember what that was.

She was dreaming again, looking for him. "Jareth," The name left her lips before she knew it and then she smiled. "It worked!" Sarah continued to scan her surroundings looking for him. "I think," She added.

Yes she was dreaming but he wasn't there that she could see. "Jareth?" Sarah tried, her nerves spiked, the memory of her younger self calling him and not being answered surfaced. A tight knot formed in her stomach, she tried to ignore it. "Jareth, King of the goblins." She spoke with as much determination as she could.

"I would hate to disappoint." He replied, walking around one of the tall columns. "Hello Sarah." he said with a flourished bow.

The knot in her gut relaxed at the site of him, unwinding in a sudden rush that left her almost giddy. "Hi," She managed.

Jareth glanced around. "Interesting choice, wise really." He looked far calmer than she felt, though his manner of dress remained as unchanged as ever. Leather vest, billowing shirt and tight pants. "Silver protects," he shrugged moving closer to her, waving a hand down at the   
shining surface below them.

"I knew it!" Sarah almost laughed, the silver tray, not just put down so she wouldn't burn down the house. "I've been doing some reading"

Jareth raised a brow, taking another step closer. "What have you learned?" He wondered.

"Mostly that this," She paused eying him nervously now. Would she know an impostor? "Is only possible at certain times."

"Yes." He agreed.

"So," Sarah, now face to face with him again found their last encounter fresh in her mind. "You came, again."

"I hoped you would call. " He smiled, "I do try and be generous," Jareth bowed, "You do not disappoint Sarah,,and I must say your attire this evening is unique."

Sarah glanced at herself and felt the heat rise from her face right up to her ears. "Oh my lord!" She complained. For some reason she was dressed for bed, in the same manner she was in reality.

Fuzzy pajama pants that had a chaotic pattern of cats sprawling on them, coupled with a tank top of pale lavender. No bra! Sarah clutched at her chest as Jareth just smiled.

"I, um-" she began.

"It's impressive really." He offered out a hand, "not putting on a show this time. I suspect this is what you are sleeping in?" He wondered.

"Well, yes." Sarah coughed and, more than a little uncomfortable, refused his offered hand. "I don't generally sleep in a ball gown of velvet!"

"And leather." He added, the smirk returned. "Mustn't forget the leather." He tutted.

Sarah had, in fact, forgotten the leather. "I would change if I could!" She complained.

"But you look so becoming!" He chimed as he moved closer but at her continued shyness he sighed. "Sarah, its a dream change what you don't like."

"I've never been a lucid dreamer, I wouldn't know how." She complained.

"Then allow me?" He offered.

Sarah didn't feel a thing, but one moment she felt the thin fabric of her tank top, the next a supple velvet met her touch. Glancing down she found a dress that, while lovely, was more simple than not. Blue, strait lines, no trim and a square neck that was low but not   
uncomfortable.

"Thank you." She managed, still very unsure of what she should do now. When she went to sleep she was afraid that it wouldn't work. Or worse still that it wouldn't be him who came. Now as he stood before her she wanted to both run too him and demand answers.

He stepped closer again, "Sarah-" he began.

"Jareth I-" Sarah began at the same moment.

He stopped, both his words and his steps.

"About the last time," Sarah began, seizing the moment before she could chicken out. "I didn't know it was real, well as real as a dream can be. I never meant to, well that is I," She stumbled over her words, wanting to apologize for her forward actions and the words spoken. Yet   
she did not regret them. She did want him, she was just still angry at him for abandoning her all these years and at herself for still wanting this.

"Precious thing," Jareth sighed, shaking his head, "You are as sweet and innocent as a spring rain sometimes." He stepped closer, now within reach if she just reached out an arm she could touch him. "Neither of us knew. I am as much to blame as you, more even as I should   
have known."

Sarah nodded, "I, its just that I'm still angry at you." She admitted.

Jareth nodded, "I may have taken advantage of the situation, but honestly I don't think you minded." He grinned that wicked grin she was growing fond of and she found herself smiling at him.

Her smile turned to a laugh, "Well, maybe. But that's not what I," Sarah paused and Jareth waited, not moving though he looked like he desperately wanted too. "Jareth why was I cut off from my friends? Why did you never answer when I called?" Tears stung at her eyes, wanting   
to fall now that she spoke. All these years, alone in a world where her reality did not match the rest. Where no one made her feel less alone, where all she dreamed about was unreachable.

Jareth shook his head, "It was not my doing, nor did I get a choice in the matter. You won Sarah, and in winning I lost any power over you. I couldn't so much as watch you through my magic, for me you might as well have died."

Sarah felt her mouth drop at his words, "And when I called?" She breathed out, the pain of it hitting hard within her heart. It beat wild against her chest as she stepped closer to him now.

"Sarah, I would have moved the heavens to answer if I had even known." He reached out a hand, brushing the hair from her forehead, "As It was I only found out about your mirror when it stopped working."

"What happened?"

"Not now, I will let another tell that story." He said, reaching for her, slowly like he thought she might push him away. "Our time is limited, I must ask you what you want."

"What I," she stopped herself. What did she want?

Him... her mind offered. Could she have him?

"Do you want me?" She forced herself to ask. It should have been harder to ask than it was, she assumed it was because it was a dream.

"Yes." He admitted his hand sliding over her hip, pulling her close. "But, if you wish, I am here with you now and we can say our goodbyes and move on."

"Or?" she asked, hopping that he had another option.

"There is a spell, one only you can cast that will summon me to your world."

"I have to?" Sarah gasped out. she had managed the circle of candles well enough but an actual real spell?!

"Yes. I am, bound by rules but there are ways around them. The spell is not simple, and will have specific requirements that must be met by the summer solstice within your world." Jareth opened his hand showing her a smallish scroll that was tied with a red leather cord. "I cannot really give it to you now but," he paused giving her a stern stare, "If you want this it will find its way to you but you must no longer banish the shadows."

A cold chill ran wild down her spine, "What?" she wondered, as the last week rolled through her mind.

"Sarah my realm is one of chaos, most of my subjects must use shadow to travel, you have been banishing every portal I've attempted to make."

He had been trying to reach her! Sarah laughed, "I thought I was loosing it Jareth they scared me!" She complained, "With the reading I've been doing I have been freaking out about so many things now that-"

"Sarah." Jareth interrupted her, "I would let nothing harm you."

"Okay," She nodded hopping she could be brave when she woke.

"This is no small thing Sarah." His face becoming serious. "To have me in a dream is not the same as pulling me into the reality of your world." He shook his head, "There will be no way to undo the magic once done. You must have no doubts about what you want."

"What about you Jareth?" Sarah began as she reached for his face, touching his cheek, his eye's flickered shut as he leaned into her hand. "Do you want me to do it?"

Jareth sighed, eyes still closed, "I never forgot you, you have not suffered alone Precious." He admitted.

"I want," She began, her thoughts in a wild mess, "I want this to be real, are you real?" She begged, still fighting away the thought that it was all in her head. "I know it is a dream but, are you sleeping somewhere within the Labyrinth, dreaming of me, with me now?"

Jareth opened his eyes again, looking deep within hers now. "Tell me Sarah, what would you do? If I was just your own mind toying with you?" He asked.

Her mouth opened only to shut again. The air rushed out of her lungs like she had been kicked, nausea followed and tears stung the backs of her eyes. I would loose my mind at this point. She thought. But until I wake...

"If this is just a dream," Sarah stepped closer, their bodies almost touching now and with both hands now on his cheeks she studied his face. "I would hold onto this dream forever." She pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips into his, once, then twice. "Tell me I not   
going mad Jareth." She asked sliding a hand from his cheek to the back of his neck.

"I think," he sighed, returning her kiss with his own, "That we are both long lost to this madness." His arm wrapped around her now holding her firmly against him. "But if we continue," he added another kiss, this one lingered half open against her lips, "We will both wake   
unfulfilled." He finished.

"But," Sarah pressed into his body with her own and kissed him back, "I, I've done nothing but think about this for months." She complained but he pulled back, leaning away from her.

"Must you make me be the villain!" He mocked, shaking his head.

Sarah pouted and leaned into his shoulder, tucking her head beneath his chin and laughed. It was all so bizarre and surreal "I'm falling for my villain." She admitted.

He huffed, "And I, the spoiled brat of a mortal child."

"Hey, I was still very young when I ran your labyrinth!" She complained. Then looked up at him as the words sank in. "How old are you?" She wondered.

"Immortal," He shrugged with indifference, "age quit meaning anything long ago." Jareth let her go, and pulled one of her hands into his own. "Sarah, time grows short."

"How do you know?" She wondered, watching his gloved hand holding hers.

"I can feel it." He stated, as his other hand slid around her waist. "Dance with me Sarah?" He asked pulling her one step toward him and then one step back as he started to waltz.

Sarah let him guide her, following his lead. As he moved a song began to play, chiming out from nowhere and yet everywhere, as he moved them through the steps. He started to hum and Sarah smiled up at him. "Why do you sing so much?"

"Do you not like it?" He wondered.

"Do you always answer questions with more questions?" She complained.

Jareth chuckled, "Magic Sarah, I can weave many spells with the right song."

Songs to cast spells... He sang near the end of her run through the labyrinth, and also within the Ballroom. She wondered, "When you sang to me," Sarah began pausing in fear of what the answer might be.

"Yes?"

"What spell were you casting?"

"Oh precious thing." He sighed, for a moment silent and Sarah saw the shame that flicked across his face. "It was a binding spell, a fairy ring."

Sarah was a bit surprised, but not as much as she thought she should be. He was her villain, he was trying to make her forget, make her loose. "I should be mad at you for that." She admitted not just to him but also to herself.

"And I should be angry that you managed to break free." He laughed.

"Will you sing for me again, a not binding song?" She asked

Jareth began a song, the words in a language she didn't know. It rose and fell in cadence, soothing her like a mothers lullaby. The light began to change, dimming until only starlight shone around them.

They moved together dancing within shadow, it was eerie and magical at the same time. Sarah moved with him following his lead, their bodies pressed close his warmth felt almost like it was wrapped around her.

"Sarah," He whispered, like he was close and yet far away she hummed along with him. "Watch for the shadows Sarah." Jareth said.

Sarah tried to respond and found her mouth unwilling to say anything. The warmth of his body was now completely around her and it was soft, fussy almost...

Like swimming up from a deep pool Sarah's mind swam back into waking from the depths of her dreams.

 

**End chapter**


	12. Jareth's Hope

**I do not own labyrinth**

 

Chapter Eleven  
Jareth's hope

 

Jareth sang the spell of protection as he watched her fade from his arms knowing she was waking up in her own world.

He hated every moment of it.

The dream shattered around him and then he too was drifting up from the depths of his slumber. He opened his eyes and watched the light dance across the vaulted ceiling of his room. Dreams, more dreams lasting a moment and forever all at once. Jareth moved a hand to his   
face, rubbing away the grogginess of sleep.

He was thrilled that she had called again, and felt disappointed in it's shortness. His eyes remained focused on the ceiling above him, but he only saw her face, her moss green eyes and the darkness of her hair. He closed his eyes and only felt her phantom touch.

Jareth threw the covers off and rose for the day. "A king cannot remain in bed all day!" He cheerfully announced.

His position and responsibilities would not stop and so he should not either. The summer solstice would come, he assured himself, marching closer with the measured steps of time. He only needed to get the spell to her, after that it was up to Sarah whether she would call him   
or end their connection.

What he needed was a plan. "A purpose, a direction!" He sang out with a flair of magic that dressed him for the day and shifted him to his throne. His subjects startled to attention at his arrival, several cheers rang out as various items flew through the air.

"What happening magestyness?" A particularly small goblin asked at his shoulder.

Jareth grinned down at the small creature, "An event hoped for, yet never a bit thought possible," He hummed again, his spirits high.

His goblins cheered again, though he doubted they understood at all what was happening they fed off his mood and emotions.

Jareth called a crystal to him, "Didymus!" he commanded and the small fox came into view. "Report to the castle immediately," He commanded.

"At once your highness!" was the foxes immediate reply.

Jareth waved away the magic and tapped on his chin, but impatience consumed him and he scanned the room for a diversion. Thinking of reporting, Jareth noted that it had been quite a while since he read any report at all.

"Where is the report?" He wondered.

Not a single goblin responded. In fact they all looked guilty and Jareth pursed his mouth and sat up from his customary slouch. "Bring me the report." He commanded of no one in particular.

"Can't kingy!" One of them called, though he wasn't sure who it was as they seemed to be hiding.

"Well why the devil not!" He huffed, "Is this mutiny?"

The room erupted in cries of "NO!" and various sounds of distress and plea's of innocence. Jareth stood, cracking the air with his magic and silencing them all.

"Then explain, such treason." He insisted, completely at a loss.

One of his taller subjects was nominated and pushed to the front. Jareth sat again, attempting to look both threatening and benevolent at the same time "Well?" He demanded.

To this the poor creature held out his hands, both of which were quite filthy. Jareth simply stared at them trying to place the importance of that when every other goblin in the room guiltily presented their dirty, stained and in a few cases dripping hands.

Jareth sighed and rested his head in his hand as he leaned against the arm of his throne. "Only goblins who keep clean hands may touch official documents," he reminded himself.

A room full of somber subjects nodded dejectedly.

Jareth covered his mouth to hide the smile the cracked his face.

Foiled by himself once again...

Thankfully that was when Didymus arrived astride his faithful coward of a steed.

"Most gracious majesty I hath arrived." The knight announced.

"Sir knight!" He greeted and stood, "Follow me." He ordered and left the room.

As he walked down the hall the soft padding of the fox followed him, "My liege what news?" Didymas asked.

"Of?" Jareth bluffed.

The fox huffed, "Mine Lady Sarah or course."

"Clever one aren't you?" Jareth said, glancing over his shoulder at the small creature.

The fox chuckled, "Not so very cleaver sire. Even the least magical of thy servants felt the power of the spring equinox. I know a few who used the chance to return to the above." He admitted. "Has my lady called you again?" He wondered.

Jareth nodded, "A short dream, the power of the Equinox wasn't much." He admitted.

"And?"

"I told her of the spell." Jareth said pausing to turn to the small fox, "Only time will tell if she choses to use it."

"Most noble of thee highness." Didymas nodded gravely.

Jareth grinned. "Not what most would say of me. Some call me villain."

The knight laughed, "Well while that mayest be true for many it be not true to all."

Jareth let that sink in for a time as he turned to climb his tower.

"I have decided that you are the one I will send. She knows you and, unless I am mistaken, trusts you?" Jareth let the question hang, glancing down at the Knight.

"My lady hast no reason to find fault in mine honor!" Didymus protested sounding wounded by the very idea.

"Of course." Jareth agreed. They reached the top stair and Jareth removed the spell that kept all out. "I will make a pathway for you, and I will hold it until you return. It would still be wise to keep to the laws, but let Sarah see you." Jareth said then paused again, "No one else of course." Jareth added.

The knight bowed with a flourish of his hat. "To be sure highness!"

"Do not linger long," Jareth warned. Honestly he wasn't used to this kind of thing. When he went to the above it was to confront the wisher and then return. To send the Knight he would have to create then hold a pathway open. He had never done anything like that before.

Jareth pulled the magic spell to him and wrapped his fingers around the old scroll as it appeared in his hand. "I wonder My liege," Didymus began, his face scrunched up in concern.

"Yes?"

The Knight sighed and squared his shoulders, "What if my lady declines the spell?"

"Though it would be unwelcome," He said, presenting the scroll to the small fox, "her refusal would change little. I will continue on, as will my responsibilities."

The fox nodded gravely and took the scroll. "One can always hope." he offered

Jareth began twisting the magic around him, creating the pathway that would bridge her world with his. "It is my hope that she will." Jareth admitted quietly as the path cleared and a small portal became visible before him.

**End**

 

***We draw closer to the summer equinox and soon the dream might become reality. I would let you wonder whether Sarah will take his offer or not but who am I kidding right? Would you say no to this offer? I know I wouldn't. Up next, Sarah will have the power in hand to tempt fate and bridge the gap between them! Stay Tunned!***


	13. Choices

*Labyrinth isn't mine*

Chapter Twelve  
Choices

 

Sarah stared at nothing in particular, zoning out as she leaned against the desk. It felt like a lifetime since that first dream encounter in the dead of winter yet it was only six months. Only two and a half since the spring equinox. How did so much manage to change and yet so little? June was creeping by at what felt like a snails pace, inching ever closer to the summer solstice.

Sarah felt a grin pull at her lips. Her dreams cramming their way into her mind, images of him, of the ballroom... Of his room. A small thrill raced through her back at that thought and she gathered up a stack of books to return to the shelves and hopefully distract herself.

The huge library was mostly empty as she wandered from place to place returning books to their homes. As sumer began less people came to the stuffy old building that was out dated and so lacked a good air conditioning unit. Long shelves and few windows made for shadowy corners and dust seemed a constant presence in the place. In one particularly distant corner where no windows light could reach and only the inconsistent flickering florescent light buzzed Sarah found most of the books she had needed to be returned there.

Books in hand she stood at the isle and simply stared down the length of it. At the moment the light was behaving so she could see all the way down to the wall it ended in. Sarah felt her blood run cold as she stood there. The feeling of something lurking rose in her mind. The irrational fear of the dark gripped her so suddenly she found herself taking a step back.

Sarah shook her head and squared her shoulders. Really what was wrong with her? The light was on, wasn't even flickering at the moment what was she afraid of?

One step followed by another and then one more. Sarah felt sure the isle was lengthening, stretching farther away from her. The light flickered again and in the micro seconds of shadows she could almost feel a presence there with her.

Her throat became to dry and her breath came short as she felt the hair of her neck rise. The shadow's behind the books seemed to move and shift sliding to the end of the isle to gather in the corner.

Sarah froze, her very heart seeming to pause as she felt her fear rise. She moved, slowly shifting her weight. One foot stepping back, her body ready to turn and run.

Do not banish the shadows Sarah... Echoed in her mind like a whisper.

"Jareth," She replied. The shadows lingered but the fear was waning.

Swallowing against her over dry throat Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her hands clutching the books in her arms like a shield as she slowly let the breath go and opened her eyes to orange fur and expressive eyebrows.

"My lady!" He bowed.

"Sir Didymus!" She squeaked out, dropping the books and catching the small creature in a heartfelt hug. He made a small attempt at protesting but she did not care. She had not seen her small knight since she was eighteen. "What are you, how, Oh I've missed you!" She   
stumbled in her words to caught up in the thrill of seeing him.

"Mine lady please, " He protested, a shy smile on his furry lips and (she suspected) a blush on his small cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just," She sniffed, feeling that misty sense of joy that brings on tears. "What are you doing here, I haven't seen you since..."

The Knights face dropped and he fell to one knee. "Please forgive me lady, for I now know the error of mine ways."

"What?" She wondered at the change in him.

"It was I and I alone who is responsible for severing your tie to the underground." He kept his small head bowed in shame.

"Oh, Didymus," She began, unsure what to say to that. The old hurt from so long ago stung but it was her knight, the brave and ever faithful fox. He would never have done such a thing without cause she was sure. "Why?" She asked.

"My knowledge of humans is not so limited as most in the underground my lady, I knowes't how those touched with magic fare. In times past most would find themselves shunned at best. My lady, I sought only to protect thee from such a fate."

Sarah watched his bowed head and slumped shoulders. How could she not forgive him? She reached down at lifted his small chin up and met his eyes. "Thine intentions were noble and I forgive thee." she said using his manner of speech.

He nodded standing again he took her hand, "Thine face hast been sore missed my lady."

Sarah laughed and took his small paw in hand, "I missed you too. What are you doing here?" She wondered.

"I, most gracious Lady, am on a quest of the utmost importance!" He announced with his usual flare. "I bear a message from mine King."

Sarah's heart stuttered and sped up at his words. The dream in spring, the promise of delivering the spell! She managed a nod but couldn't speak, so many emotions rolling through her body she didn't trust her voice.

"His Royal Majesty, Jareth, King of the goblins wishes to give unto thee, Lady Sarah of the above, a spell most powerful." Her knight paused and Sarah again managed a nod. "Doth thee understand what this is my Lady?" he held out his paw showing her the scroll he clutched in   
it.

"It's a spell, to um," Sarah pause trying to recall her dream and what he said.

"This, mine lady," he began, at her hesitance. "Is a spell of summoning. Jareth is bound by ancient laws, without this spell he mighest never see thee in the flesh."

Sarah nodded, that sounded like what he mentioned in her dream. She nodded, "Yes, he said it was one I must cast, but Didymus, I'm no sorceress, I don't-"

"Lady Sarah," He began holding up a paw effectively silencing her. "This is no small thing. The Fey, once invited, have a certain level of power not only within your world but also with you."

Sarah could almost feel the air drop in temperature at his words. She had thought, before now that she was playing with fire. That she was a fool and should not court such things, her knights warning now confirmed her fears.

Didymus stood as tall as his two feet allowed and looked her in they eye. "There will be no going back my lady, this door, once opened to him will never shut again. Though the choice is thine alone I beg thee to be without doubt in your answer." The small knight then held out   
the scroll. No another word spoken as he waited for her response.

Sarah swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and lifted her hand only to hover just above the offered item.

Once long ago Jareth warned her "whats said is said" he would not let her undo the words she spoke then. Her run through the labyrinth itself mimicked that as well, with her unable to undo any choice she had made.

No take backs then...

"What if..." She paused afraid to voice the words that burned her mind.

"Yes?" Didymus questioned.

Sarah sighed letting the words all fall out in one breath, "What if I don't take the spell, will I get the chance again, later?"

With more solemnity than a fox had any right to show Didymus shook his head, "The bonds thee share is as delicate as gossamer wings my Lady, thine chance dwindles and will soon be lost forever."

Sarah took the scroll from the knight and as the small fox smiled kindly she felt that maybe she wasn't making the wrong choice.

"My task complete I must return my lady." He said offering her a small bow, "I will say one last thing Lady Sarah," She nodded him on and the knight, placing his hat back in its proper place took a step back. "Should you change your mind, for whatever reason, see that that spell   
is destroyed it should not be left for idle curiosity"

Sarah nodded, not trusting her voice as she clutched the old scroll close. Didymus bowed again and slowly the shadows moved shifting almost like a live thing and then in a small puff of magic and glitter he was gone.

For a time Sarah felt like the world shifted around her, fitting back into the parameters of normal and then the sounds of people in the library and even the distant sound of cars outside shook her.

Looking down at the scroll she was struck by how old it seemed. She had it in hand now a way to be with him in reality not dreams. The ball was in her court so to speak. The choice now hers and she only had a few weeks before there would be no going back.

**End**

***The time draws near when they can be with each other for real now! yay, stay tuned and please review!***


	14. The Call

*I do not own Labyrinth or any affiliated characters*

 

Chapter Thirteen

When calls the dreamer, the dreamer answers.

The Call

Jareth stared at the pile of invitations in front of him. There had to be at least two dozen. Perhaps more he wasn't really sure, but also didn't really care all that much. Did he always receive so many? He wondered grabbing a handful and scanned who they were from.

The deep dwarfs, they always sent one though he never went. It was more of a courtesy anyway seeing as they were his subjects. "Far too much alcohol." He mumbled, Dwarfs were notorious drunks and he didn't favor drinking on their scale.

The unseelie court, inviting him to join the wild hunt in the above. Jareth snorted at that one, they too tried every year, but the hunt was a bit too dark even for him.

The high court. Jareth promptly tore that one in two. "Stiff. Prudish. Dull" He said tossing first the high court then two more after it into the flames of the fire.

In the many years since his accentuation to the throne Jareth would party and revel with as much abandon and joy as any Fey might. Some of his first years as king were spent in near endless wild parties. He was the newest and youngest King and so was invited to everything, his unique position as a Fey of Chaos got him into parties from all alignments.

Jareth smiled as he leaned back into his chair and stared at nothing in particular. It had been years since he joined in with the rest of the fey in parties. Though the invitations continued to come he accepted less and less.

The summer solstice always marked the most extravagant parties, most began the day before and went until the day after.

The air around him shimmered and shifted, moving in currents of magic as the magic of both the above and the underground began drawing closer in sync with each other. The solstice would officially begin in three hours when the darkest part of the night began above.

Sarah, should she wish to see him, would need to begin the spell now. The hour would be late, sometime after one in the morning. The sky, baring any clouds, would be full of the million stars in the sky.

Jareth closed his eyes, straining to see if he could feel anything. Would he feel her call?

His time in the aboveground as the goblin king would always go the same way, arrive, make bargain, return.

He would always feel the wish, even before it was made he knew, could tell when someone was close to crossing the line.

But this was completely unknown, he had no idea what would happen.

Jareth ran his hands over his face and then through his hair in an effort to banish his rising anxiety. Before this moment he had himself convinced that whatever her choice it wouldn't matter. If she chose to never see him again, such was her right and he would respect it.   
Intellectually he knew that was possible from the start, but now, as time trickled by his optimism wavered and he was remarkably nervous about her calling him, as much as her not calling him!

Somewhere down the hall a commotion was breaking out but he paid it little attention. Goblins were Chaos personified and they were always raising hell. Unless there was something that might actually damage things Jareth tended to let them run wild.

Jareth stood and pulled a mirror into existence before him, he needed a distraction so decided to focus on an outfit for when (or if ) she called him. He started with something dark, accented with leather and silk. His hair streaked with a wild blue and a cape just for flair. This   
outfit was a favorite when he wanted to intimidate.

A moment staring at the outfit and he Shrugged it for something lighter. "To dark," he admitted.

His next attempt was not unlike his outfit at their final encounter this one was all whites and creams with flowing cape and feathers. His hair flared wild as always this time orange colored his locks. This effect he used when he wanted to instill trust, mimicking the high court in   
color and mannerism.

"I do look fantastic but..." He shook his head, the outfit wasn't right for such an occasion.

"What does one wear to such an event?" He asked himself. "From her villain to her love interest, not much in the etiquette books on that." he chuckled.

His next outfit was an attempt at something in between light and dark. His shirt was white but his vest was supple black leather. His breaches were a light brown and his boots a red so deep it bordered on black. In place of a cape or cloak he went with a long jacket of deep red detailed in gold.

Jareth grinned at the effect, he didn't look so dark as to be a villain yet not so light as to be considered a member of the high court. This outfit was reminiscent of the ballroom long ago, regal, formal yet daring. "Yes, this is perfect."He turned before the mirror admiring his   
choice.

His clock chimed two in the morning. One hour left.

Never before in his long life had he felt such a high level of anxiety, he might mock himself if he was not so tied up in the feeling. He was excited, thrilled even to see her again in the reality of the waking world. Holding someone in a dream is wonderful only until the dream   
ends and you know that you have been fooled.

Jareth pulled up a crystal filled with his recent dream of her. She was the same and yet changed, with a maturity and intelligence that can only be from a life of learning and growing. When this Solstice ended things would change. He wondered if she would agree to return to his   
land?

He had been assured, by his noble Knight, that with this spell cast Sarah would no longer be barred from his side. It was all on her in fact, and that made him feel more vulnerable than he ever had before.

Should she wish it he would show her his world and all that it held. Not only the Labyrinth, she would shown his kingdoms most guarded secrets. He would show her the singing falls to the north and the emerald cliffs at the southern edge of the sea. The deep dark of the Night   
forest and it flowers that glow only at midnight and the tree nymphs that guard the heart of the ancient woods.

"The things I would do for you precious." He told the image in his hand. Waving it away he tapped at his chin, scrutinizing his appearance, questioning each choice. He was alternating between differed colors in his hair when he felt it.

Someone was calling him.

Sarah was calling him.

This was unlike any other spell he had encountered before. Similar to when a wish was about to be made he could feel it, a path would be made when a wisher said the words. But a wish summon was like a single bridge that only went one way and could only be used that single time. This was different, but he couldn't quite place how, like a gossamer string it pulled at him. It was delicate barely tangible even but it was growing in strength. There was a power behind this, old power, laced through with the alignment of the two worlds.

This was no bridge. It was a door and soon he knew the door would be open to him. Jareth smiled pulling the magic too him, preparing to make the journey. Silence reined around him like the world held it's breath with him.

A silent bell tolled between the worlds. A voice, her voice, reached for him across the space of time and reality.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins, I call thee,"

The door took shape, the key already in the lock, all he had to do was answer.

**End**

***At last we come to the point! well sorta. Yes she called (did you really doubt she would?) ***


	15. Summers solstice

*Still don't own them*

Chapter Fourteen  
Summers solstice

 

Sarah sat in her small camp chair eyes closed breathing deep. She was excited, afraid and dreadfully nervous all at once. Her families small cabin in the mountains seemed the perfect place for what she was about to do but its usual serenity was marred by her own anxiety.

Late last night she arrived, the small cabin to herself with no real chance of interruption. Her family had no plans for the solstice but then it was a national holiday. She supposed Toby might be doing something but that was about it. She even covered her self at work by trading shifts with a coworker. So for the next two days Sarah was free to do...

Sarah chuckled quietly to herself. She had no idea how this would all go. There was still a speck of doubt within her mind that is was all a kind of madness and none of it was real. Then of course he might not come. He may have changed his mind about this all and wouldn't come.

She needed to wait for the deepest part of the night. About one am by her reckoning. She felt sure she must look like a mad woman. Alone on the solstice in the mountains camping out. While that wasn't all that odd the small clearing near her family cabin looked like something out of a supernatural witchcraft kind of movie. Her campfire crackled, She opened her eyes to watch the sparks shooting toward the inky midnight sky. In the clearing just to the side of her camp sat the spell made ready.

Thirteen fist sized stones in a circle. That made Sarah smile. Far to much of a coincidence, she didn't plan it that way, nor did the spell ask for thirteen that just was the perfect amount in the end. A candle sat atop each stone, between each rock a semiprecious stone. A mirror, the oval kind that was in a standing frame, stood in the center. Within the circle, around the mirror sprigs of Yarrow, Bear berry, Elderberry and thyme twisted together and tied with a strand of her hair, five in total.

Sarah looked at the circle she had made. It wasn't much but she felt confident she had done it right. Some of the semi precious stones were hard to come by, but thankfully the spell didn't ask for diamonds and rubies. The herbs were also a challenge to find, some she'd never heard of but had at last found some of each.

The Spell called for a reflective surface. Her first thought had been a pond, until she learned she had to create a circle of stones around whatever surface she picked. That was when she bought a mirror. Looking at it now in the amber glow of her camp fire she couldn't help but remember the image in the book, the princess reaching for the mirror.

If she was right this spell was used not only to summon but also keep the caster safe. When she called he would be stuck in the circle. Only her hand could let him out. He would be free then, within her world for the duration of the summer solstice.

Her watch beeped startling her. It was time.

Sarah stood and walked to the circle of stones. With only a slight shaking in her hands she managed to light the thirteen candles. Silently thanking the weather for staying calm and not blowing them out. She stood facing the point where the sun would rise she tried to remain calm. The night felt alive around her. Like the trees and the mountain itself knew what she meant to do and watched. It could just be her nerves of course. Every single one seemed alive and charged like lightning was racing through her veins.

Sarah looked at the shining surface, her own face reflected back at her with the dim light of the fire. He must be called by name, the spell demanded that quite specifically. She knew his name but it sat on her tongue, fear and worry holding her back for a moment.  
Sarah shook her head, pushing away the fear of what might be and reached for the reflection, hand held open and with one last prayer that she wasn't loosing her mind she called, voice unwavering into the quiet darkness of night.

"Jareth, king of the Goblins, I call thee."

To describe the moment would forever be hard to explain. How do you tell someone that you heard a silent Bell chime across an empty void? How do you explain that a ribbon of reality folded before your eyes and pooled in the mirror. How do you feel the presence of a person when they are not there yet?

Sarah would never be able to explain with any coherency how the mirror became fluid while still remaining solid. How it was more like a hallway through which a man walked her way. How her heart wanted to shrink and burst all at once when she knew the face of the man. 

Time seemed to flow too slow as he walked to her. And then it was too fast as he was right before her outside the mirror.

He simply stood there eyes scanning around them and then a wicked smirk curled his lips and he bowed. "Hello Sarah." He took a step closer and her heart leapt, but he only moved one step then stopped, uncertainty clouded her mind. But he only tilted his head and glanced down at the circle. "Worried?" He asked.

"I, what, should I be?" She stuttered, her mind a little confused at his words.

Jareth laughed, a small chuckle "Perhaps, but will I be allowed outside the circle for this visit?"

"Oh, oh, right sorry," She said in a rush of nerves, "the spell is set up this way."

"Prudent," He agreed, then that smirk returned and he held out a hand, "But I promise to behave," he added.

Sarah took his offered hand, and then he was stepping over the circle. Free from the confines of the spell he seamed to solidify somehow, like he was now really here where before he wasn't quite real.

He continued to hold her hand but didn't move as he glanced around them again.

"My families cabin, in the mountains." She offered.

He nodded, "Wise choice." He agreed, his voice soft and airy, like he couldn't quite manage talking.

Hands still linked they looked into each others face. Sarah wanted to throw her arms around him and yet couldn't bring herself to. Time moved on slowly, marked by the crackle of the fire and the slow march of the stars.

"The weather is pleasant." He said lightly.

Sarah giggled letting his hand go she ran her hands through her hair and shrugged. It was all so normal while being wildly magical. Some kind of crazy first date, complete with small talk. "Yes, summers are like that." she said.

He chuckled at her, perhaps feeling the same as she. "I am here at your whim, my lady." He did a short bow as a smirk crossed his lips again, "at your tender mercy." He added and the small smirk shifted into a full grin as took a step closer. He made no move to touch her and while a part of her wanted to beg him to do just that she realized that he would not. This entire event and everything involving it was up to her. He would not take the first step. She was in control of how this went.

A warmth spread through her at that realization. An almost overwhelming happiness as she knew without a doubt how safe she was with him.

Sarah grinned at this man, her one time villain that somehow become so much more and wanted nothing more that to kiss that smirk from his lips.

Every fear she worked over in her mind these last few hours seemed unfounded and far from reality now. And so Sarah reached out, her hand almost shaking. It wasn't fear, that shook her hand, it was rather the thrill of emotion. The desire for contact. A ache to touch and be   
touched. Sarah wanted him desperately and at last he was real.

Sarah reached for him. Months of worry washed away and the remnants of those few dreams disappeared like smoke in a wild wind. Desire swept around her as the tips of her fingers made contact with the curve of his jaw. He was real, the memories of their time together within a dream now felt so lacking. The feel of his touch within the dream world was a pale and sad shadow compared to the warmth of reality.

Dimly her mind told her that they should talk. This entire situation was full of questions with few answers. She ran her thumb across his cheek.

His eyes closed at her caress, breath coming in sharp like her touch shocked him. He stood still, his head moving slightly to lean into her hand. He turned placing a kiss against her palm.

That simple action was her undoing. All of her restraint broke and she moved into the circle of his arms. Breathing deep the scent of him, her knees weakened as she held him close. She no longer cared what questions remained unanswered. Tonight she would follow her heart.

"Sarah," He whispered into her ear, his breath almost hot in the chill air of the night. His arms held her close, their bodies pressed together yet she wanted nothing between them.

His hands moved against her back, sliding across her sides to rest against her hips for a moment. "Jareth," She sighed as his hand moved under the edge of her shirt caressing along the bare skin of her abdomen. He leaned down, breathing deep as his lips ghosted across her ear and along her jaw until their lips met.

Sarah couldn't think beyond the gentle brush of his soft lips against hers. A single kiss that became three and then the chaste gesture became more, as their minds and hearts followed the desire of their bodies. Lips parted and their kissing became deep and full of need. It was that need that motivated her now. Sarah pulled away from him but taking his hand she pulled him into the small cabin.

The fire crackled and sparked as it dimmed into a glow of embers. The small cabin, wrapped in the darkness of night, sprinkled with the light of a million stars became their world. As the dawn painted the sky in pale colors and the sun rose on the longest day, for the first time in a long while both Sarah and Jareth found completion and peace within each others arms.

**End**  
***Oh my... So, yea, I rarely write smut, and while I seriously considered doing just that I changed my mind and left it as tasteful as I could. This is not the end though I don't see it going to much further, perhaps a few more chapters. I know my updates have been inconsistent, know that I never leave a story unfinished even if it takes me a while. Thank you for your continued support and reviews they mean the world to me.***


	16. The longest Day

**Still not my characters they belong to Jim Henson.**  
**This chapter is broken up into small segments of time covering the entire solstice. Its a long one, but the solstice is the longest day after all. Enjoy**

 

Chapter fifteen  
The longest day

 

Sleep receded away from Jareth like the tide going out and with its departure the real world began to make itself known. A sharp light poked at his still closed eyes while the distant call of bird songs reached his ears. The muffled tone of the songs told him he was inside. He was in a bed but the lack of silk told him it wasn't his own. Jareth blinked away the intruding sunlight throwing an arm over his face to further block its intrusion. Such pleasant dreams stirred behind his eyes.

"Morning," a sweet voice said.

Jareth opened his sleepy eyes and for the first time in his long life the waking reality was better than the soft dreams he rose from. "Hello, precious." He murmured to the mussy vision before him.

Sarah blushed prettily, her head resting on the palm of her hand, her hair a wild mess from their time together last night. Her smile broadened and she lay back against the pillow stretching luxuriously, bringing to mind a cat. The image made him grin and he shifted up onto his elbow and traced the edge of her jaw with his fingers admiring the beauty of her face.

"Its still early I think," Sarah said through a yawn and rolled over to seek conformation in the clock at the side table. "To early to get out of bed I'm sure," She added with a wicked little smirk as she cuddled close to him, tucking her head under his chin.

"It promises to be a wonderful day," He sighed, breathing deep the scent of her.

"Because its the solstice?" she wondered, her small nose brushing against his chest in a somewhat exciting way.

"No, something more tells me so." He grinned, running a hand along the gentle curve of her back.

A soft giggle escaped her, "Can you see the future?" She wondered as she planted a kiss on his collarbone.

Jareth's breath stilled at the caress and he returned her kiss, placing it gently on her ear. "If I knew the future the years would have been less depressing. No, Sarah I think that if the manner of my awakening is any indication of how the day shall go I think I can look forward to   
much enjoyment."

She hummed her agreement, her mouth otherwise engaged in kisses to speak any works on the matter.

"Do you, uh..." Jareth found it remarkably hard to focus on his words when she insisted on planing kisses along his shoulder, "Do you have anything planned for the duration of my visit?" He at last managed to ask.

"Not specifically," She murmured at last coming to his lips to place her loving kisses, "But I think its too early to leave the bed."

Jareth grinned, running his hands over the curve of her shoulder and down her smooth side, "Indeed," He agreed, flicking his wrist the curtains of the cabin all shut.

The pleasure they found in each other was more than he had thought possible. The dreams they shared before were nothing more than a whisper of passion compared to their waking desire.

 

~~o0o~~

 

Sarah was running her fingers slowly over the curve of his shoulder sending delicious tremors through his body. "Are you intent on driving me mad with pleasure?" He wondered, eyes closed as he savored the feeling of her gentle touch.

She giggled, a high note like the chime of a bell. "I doubt I have such power." She moved from his side, sliding the covers away from her and reached for the clock. "Its getting late," She huffed, turning the small contraption his way so he could see the bright green numbers   
11:13.

"Time does have such an inconvenient habit of moving on when it should stand still." He agreed running his hand up the length of her spine watching her lean into his touch.

"I need a shower," she mumbled a little breathless.

Jareth sat up scooting closer to her, leaning into her he wrapped her close in his arms and planted kisses along the back of her neck.

"Jareth," She sighed, leaning her head giving his more access. "Food is," She began, giggling as he went from gentle kisses to light nibbling along her shoulder. "I'm hungry, haven't eaten since last night," She managed, despite his very best efforts, to pull away from him. "The   
lake is close, we could have lunch and maybe a swim this afternoon?"

"I am here at your wish Sarah love. Whatever you desire." He said pleased at her responding smile.

Sarah nodded and stood, blanket wrapped around her and moved across the room.

"Such exquisite torture." He moaned, throwing himself dramatically back into the bed as she glared over her shoulder at him.

"What?" She huffed, looking down at herself as though looking for what was wrong.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He wondered aloud. Her answering blush told him that she did not know. To him she was a goddess draped in flannel. He winked at her. She rolled her eyes and continued to the bathroom.

The sound of running water came through the closed door and he sighed thinking of her standing beneath its cascade.

"On to food!" He told himself, pulling his wandering mind back to him he stood and with a shrug of his shoulders and a flare of magic crossed the room, clean and fully dressed. The modern conveniences of her world were a wonder all their own but his method was much   
quicker.

Jareth scanned the small space. Last night he had others things on his mind and so had not really looked at the cabin. It was all open, the bathroom the only exception. A small panel was all that separated the bed from the rest of the space. It was smallish but comfortable with   
a sofa facing a small fireplace and little table and three chairs. The kitchen had a stove and a small single sink. A narrow fridge taking the last remaining space.

As Sarah bathed Jareth used his magic and skills to make a late breakfast for the two of them.

 

~~o0o~~

 

Sarah stood in annoyed embarrassment as Jareth laughed. "I know what a car is Sarah," he said, having watched as she tried to explain what it was and only get frustrated.

"Well how do I know what you know?" She complained, climbing into the car.

Jareth followed her example and grinned at her embarrassment.

She started the engine and they began to move. "So you visit often then or are there like books on my world?"

Jareth laughed, "Nothing so organized, I simply spy. Send out the odd scout. After all its in my best interest to know as much as I can about my runners world."

Sarah sniffed with mock indigence and pulled out of the small gravel drive. "The lake isn't huge buts it's nice and warm this time of year." She explained.

Jareth nodded again. "I enjoy a good swim."

"You swim often?" Sarah wondered. The sight of him in modern swim trunks was still a bit odd. He looked quite comfortable but she felt it did not fit him. The only pair she had were a dark green with white stripes.

"I do, there is a lake in the southern mountains that I favor. Its quite secluded." His grin widening as he notice her eyes on his lower half.

"Its the color," She explained. "Doesn't seem right for you."

"Indeed?" He tilted his head watching her as she tried to pay close attention to the road.

A few minuets more and Sarah had the car parked. Jareth and she unloaded their small cooler and went in search of a likely spot to set up their picnic.

"My father's cabin, we used to come pretty often when I was younger." She said, laying out the blanket while he set up the umbrella.

At last finished Sarah slipped out of her sandal's and stood on the small beach wiggling her toes in the damp sand while tiny waves lapped against her painted toes. Closing her eyes she breathed deep. The air was light and full of life, the kind of air you only find in the   
mountains. Birds called and the breeze sang between the branches of the tall pines.

It was all so perfect. Now that he was here with her she could not think of being anywhere else. No other person or point in time could be as good as this. Behind her Jareth came closer, sliding his hand into hers as he pulled her toward the clear water. Sarah grinned allowing   
herself to be pulled along.

The cold water lapped around her legs and then her hips as Jareth pulled them deeper into the mountain lake. Despite the warmth of mid summer the water had that cold bite that only fresh water can and Sarah froze and gasped at the shock of it. Jareth chuckled but let her   
hand go and was soon up to his chest a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Too cold?" He asked.

Sarah repressed a shiver and splashed playfully at him, "No, just need to get used to it." and to prove her point she moved forward until the water lapped around her ribs.

"The shock is half the fun." He insisted splashing her back with more force.

Sarah squeaked in surprise as the cold water hit her and tried to return the splash but Jareth dipped below the surface of the lake. He resurfaced near her a soft smile on his face and then his hands were sliding around her bare middle. Closing her eyes Sarah gave into the   
pleasure of his caress and leaned into his shoulder.

With no warning Jareth plunged below the water, he was up again before she could panic. "Hey!" She complained while splashing him.

"Now that I have you in my power sweet lady," Jareth crooned sending a shiver through her that had nothing to do with the cold water.

A laugh bubbled up from inside her and Sarah sighed, "You are shameless Sir." she said.

"If you mean that I have no shame in this, you are quite right." Jareth held her close as the stood chest high in the water, "Shall we explore the depths of this lake or shall we relax upon its surface?"

"Its depths, how?" Sarah wondered clutching to him suddenly worried.

Jareth grinned and winked at her, "A touch of magic of course." He said just before plunging them under again.

"Don't panic Sarah." He said without saying anything. His words echoing in her head as his hands held her head so she could look at him.

"I'm going to drown," She replied close to the panic he was telling her to avoid.

"Its magic precious." He soothed running a hand down her back. "Look at the depths of this mountain lake." He suggested.

Sarah let his gentle words persuade her and she did look. She knew she shouldn't be able to see so clear beneath the water and knew it must be by magic that she saw it now.

The murky depths were no longer murky at all. The sun high above filtered down in shades of sapphire blue and emerald green shimmering in winding patters as the waves above moved the light like a dance. Sarah laughed, as Jareth swam around her with all the smooth   
elegance of a fish. Somehow she bet he did this often. He looked wild with his hair being pulled and moved along by the water. He held out a hand to her with a small wink.

"Care to explore?" He asked.

Taking his hand Sarah followed him into a world she never even knew was there before.

 

~~o0o~~

 

The sun was well past noon and moving on into the early evening. The remains of their lunch was spread out before them under the shade of the umbrella and Jareth was luxuriating in the pleasant day. It was all worth it, every agony apart worth all the closeness now. He decided, as he ran his hand down Sarah's back as she lay across his chest in a light nap.

The night, the morning, this afternoon swim. Really he wondered what more they could wish. Such pleasant hours spent together. And so few left. His mind reminded, that thought was sobering and Jareth had to admit that this could never last long term. Soon his Kingdom   
would require his attention.

Jareth flicked a wrist, pulling a crystal into his palm and looked in on his realm. Nothing of note crossed his sight, Goblins ran a muck but that wasn't ever odd. Didymus scurried about checking in on several things as he was told. Hogwit stood guard at the gate as he was   
tasked to do. The Labyrinth seemed well. The added magic of the solstice caused a waver in the air, like the heat of summer it buzzed and shifted. Jareth smiled, any runner who chose this day to run would find it extra difficult.

That thought pulled his mind to focus. Feeling the ripples of magic within his world and the one he now enjoyed looking for a wish that would soon be. A deep calm washed over him. Jareth nodded, he was safe for now, no wish was on the wind.

She pulled away, "We should head back and shower." Sarah said.

"And then?" Jareth wondered grinning at her small blush.

Sarah sat up and started repacking their things. "I really didn't have much planned Jareth." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Do not be upset precious. I could do nothing more than gaze into your eyes for eternity and be content." Jareth brushed her hair from her face.

"Jareth?" Sarah whispered, turning to look up at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you having a good time?" She wondered, her face drawn like she was mulling over some problem.

"This is, by far," He began, kissing her forehead in an effort to sooth whatever thoughts worried her, "the most pleasant day I have ever know."

She nodded, a weak smile on her lips. But then she sighed and looked out at the lake. "When," she paused twirling her fingers against his chest, "When will it end."

"What precious?"

"This, our time." She clarified. "Is it over at sundown?"

"I believe," Jareth began, easing up onto his elbows and tipping his head to try and see her downcast face. "The spell is a full twenty-four hours."

Her face lit up at his words and he was pleased to receive a happier smile, "So about one in the morning?" She asked.

Jareth chuckled and shrugged, "I wasn't really paying attention to the clock but that sounds about right." he admitted. He kissed her then, light at first then deepening.

"Lets go back to the cabin." She suggested again.

"What ever you desire." He cheerfully agreed and began helping her gather their things.

 

~~o0o~~

 

The sun slowly fell behind the trees outside the cabin and Sarah watched them with a heavy heart. It would all be over soon. Time was moving far to fast and she wished it would stop. Just pause for a while so that this day could last a little longer.

"Your majesty.?" A small voice said, startling Sarah out of her reverie she turned seeking the voice she knew. In the small mirror that hung over the dresser a familiar fox face looked at her.

"Didymus?" She acknowledged with a genuine smile.

"Ah, my lady, knowest thou where mine king is?" He asked.

"He stepped out for a moment." She said, Jareth was getting the last of their things from the car. "He'll only be a moment." she added at his concerned look. Sarah stepped closer, about to ask what was up when the door opened behind her and Jareth entered.

"Your Majesty." The small knight said with a dramatic bow.

"Sir Knight," Jareth responded, though he didn't sound pleased. He crossed the room dropping the things on the bed and came closer to the mirror.

"I must beg thine forgiveness for mine untimely intrusion," the small fox began, "the ambassador from the High court hath arrived. His message is for thee alone and wilt not give it into mine hands." Didymus looked down in overdone shame and waited.

Sarah felt her stomach drop, sadness washed over her. Didymus was telling Jareth he must return. Her hopes for this evening dashed at the reminder that Jareth was a King, his world could not do without him for long.

"Blast," Jareth mumbled, chewing on his lip a moment before nodding, "Inform the messenger that I will be with him shortly." Jareth snapped waving his hand and the mirror restored to its normal state.

Sarah turned away moving to the small kitchen sink she busied herself to hide her misery at his immanent departure. Deep inside she knew this was how it would end right? What did she think would happen? Did she really think he would stay here with her forever? If she was   
honest with herself, Sarah had to admit that she simply didn't think about much beyond this day. What kind of future could they share?

"Unfortunately I must return." Jareth groaned, crossing the room he wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her ear.

Sarah swallowed hard, nodding but saying nothing. Pushing away the questions that now plagued her mind.

"What is it?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"I just," She began, nuzzling closer to him she hid her face in his shirt. "I hoped for more time." she admitted.

Jareth caressed her head, "Sarah, I must check up on my kingdom, that's all."

"So, just a quick visit and then," She paused, hope bright in her eyes when she looked up at him. Their time would not be cut short. There was still time to ask about what was to come after this day ended.

"I will return," He assured her. "With the spell I am granted the duration of the solstice. Though it pains me to go for even a moment I must. Even the most mundane kingdom cannot run itself, and mine is a realm of chaos," Jareth shook his head in dramatic despair, "anything   
could happen." he added.

Sarah nodded, "Of course, of course Jareth." She agreed, pulling away from him. "I will, um wait for you here, then."

Jareth said nothing for a moment, his head tilting again in what she now knew meant he was thinking. "You could come with me." He offered.

Sarah swallowed against her suddenly dry mouth. Return...

"There is much more to my kingdom than what you saw Sarah, I could give you a quick tour." He sounded so hopeful and yet so unsure.

Sarah smiled, he came when she called, stayed with her for hours within her world. She would like to see the Labyrinth again, see him there as the King that he was and not the villain of her childhood. "I would love to see your world again Goblin king." She giggled as she said   
it. "I think I would like that very much." She admitted.

Jareth laughed in return and stepped closer to her reaching out a hand to take hers. Her heart began to race as he held her close and leaned into her ear. "Close your eyes Sarah." He whispered. Magic wrapped around her like fire without heat and then her head felt light and her skin felt cold but Jareth held her closer, "A moment more," He said before the sensation stopped and she knew they had arrived.

 

~~o0o~~

 

Sarah let go of his hand and began looking around the room. She had been here before, when it was just a dream and they were both still unsure. Carved sandstone surrounded her in smooth walls that curved up to a high vaulted ceiling that faded from sandstone to a midnight blue specked with white dots. Sarah stared at it for a moment before she knew it wasn't painted. By some magic the night sky moved above her in a slow march.

Jareth followed her eyes and smiled. "Not sure what king before me did that but the magic is old and I always enjoyed the way it looked."

"Its amazing," She admitted.

The room was comfortable yet rich in texture and design. Several chairs and end tables with elaborate candles, plush carpets of varying sizes and patters covered most of the floor. Red and gold the primary colors but there was a scattering of blue and white as well. A white   
marble mantle graced a fireplace so huge she could have stood comfortably within it. A long black couch with royal blue pillows sat before the warmth of the fireplace. There were several closed doors carved from a dark wood, each one depicting wild scenes of what could only be called "Goblin mischief". Sarah turned on the spot, scanning the many shelves that had books and odd trinkets and babbles of bright glass, metal and precious stones. And then a bed so large it was almost comical came into view as she turned.

Spread with Red velvet and hung with thick embroidered curtains was the largest four poster bed she had ever seen. A mountain of pillows in varying shades of red and black piled so high they almost blocked the dark wood carved headboard completely. At each side of the   
bed a large window hung with black curtains gave Sarah her first sight of the world beyond the room.

Sarah crossed the room and glanced out. What she saw was not the Labyrinth but a long stretch of rolling hills covered in trees that blossomed in bright purple flowers. In the distance the hills slowly rose into tall white tipped mountains. "Its still daytime?" she wondered.

Jareth nodded, moving to the small desk in the corner, "Time moves at a different rate here precious. Sunset here is almost two hours away."

"Where is the Labyrinth?" She wondered, as she scanned the world outside the window. As she looked she began to notice that there were homes peaking out among the trees.

"The other side," Jareth said pointing to the other side of the room. "The Labyrinth is on the west side of the castle." He added.

Sarah smiled and crossed the room. Identical in size and shape to the other windows with only the view being different. The breath rushed from her lungs at the sight. The Labyrinth stretched before her in all its mad glory. From this height she could see it all, the maze of   
sandstone, the hedge maze of green, the forested parts even the garbage heaps. Looking down the chaotic city of the Goblins surrounded the castle. Right below her in what she assumed to be a courtyard stood a large fountain. A fountain that blazed merrily with orange   
flames.

"Um... Jareth?" she said, standing at the large window that looked over the city toward the Labyrinth.

"Yes?" He responded, mind distracted by the paper in hand.

"Why is the fountain on fire?" She wondered as she stifled a giggle of confusion.

Jareth hung his head and sighed. "Drink day." He mumbled and stood to cross the room.

Sarah's brow creased in confusion as she looked again down at the courtyard and back at him.

"Goblins," he amended now standing at her side. "They have an uncanny habit of making a mess out of just about anything."

"I see," She nodded though she truly didn't.

"One must be in the company of Goblins for a while to fully grasp their ability to bring Chaos to any situation." Jareth gave her a quick kiss, "I must see to the ambassador, stay here make yourself comfortable until my return." He waved his hand and the small table that was   
near her suddenly had a bottle of drink and a small tray of pastries.

"Thank you, they look delicious." She said

He bowed once as he left the room. "Now that I have a non goblin Chef." She heard him mumble as he closed the door.

 

~~o0o~~

 

Jareth watched the fae before him and thought about how he might look with his head in the bog. He had hoped that no one would notice the spell Sarah cast. He hoped for too much it seemed.

"As your Majesty knows contact between the above and the underground is frowned upon." The man said.

"But not forbidden," Jareth reminded the ambassador. "Under certain laws I am free to come and go."

The ambassador nodded but coughed uncomfortably. "Is it then, a matter of personal interest?" Jareth didn't respond. They pushed too far. The blasted High king was a busy body and a gossip. He felt the right to know what every other kingdom was doing. Thinking himself   
over all the courts. "Your majesty the high court must know your intentions." The man continued when Jareth remained close mouthed and his glare became more pronounced. "To open a door is one thing. We are under the impression that this spell is neither so simple nor   
one way. You have to admit the oddity of such a thing. The High king wonders what you plan?"

Jareth snorted. As if that stuck up, arrogant king had any right to ask anything of him. "My plans in no way concern him or any other within the underground." He said dismissively.

"Is the," The man continued, he was wilting under the determined scowl of an angry king. Jareth almost felt sorry for him. "Are all persons, uh, willing?" He at last asked.

"Indeed." Jareth admitted. He was annoyed that his time with Sarah was already known. He wanted to ask her to be his queen but knew he couldn't move too fast. It was all to soon, to unsure at the moment. He needed more time and no interference from any other court.

Jareth wanted to be angry. Wanted to turn the man into a toad or send him to the bog but he held ambassadorial status and it could be scene as a act of aggression and Jareth really did not want to provoke the high court. He would need thier consent if Sarah ever agreed to   
remain with him.

"If that is all you came here to learn," Jareth said as dismissal as he stood.

"May I tell my king that you will keep him informed?" The ambassador asked.

Jareth laughed. "When I have anything to tell him, I will indeed." Jareth left the throne room. He headed back to his tower and his lady. He knew that ambassador would not linger, few did. His kingdom was too much for many to handle, especially the high court. He grinned,   
that was one perk to this kingdom, no one bothered him.

Jareth found Sarah sitting by the fireplace with a small book in hand a small smile on her face as she turned the pages. He quietly closed the door and crossed the room.

"So, my precious," Jareth began with a kiss on her neck. "Now that my kingly duties are out of they way what shall we do to amuse ourselves?" he continued his kisses and Sarah sighed.

"How long can I stay?" She wondered as she stood from the couch.

He knew it was an innocent question, but his heart sang at the words. He wanted to tell her forever, that she might stay with him till the stars all fell from the sky. Jareth forced a calm smile, knew she wished to know how long until the spell had run its course. "About six   
hours." he said.

Sarah, put her book aside and stood as he came around the couch. She leaned into his side, "I wouldn't mind seeing my friends." She asked.

Jareth smiled, and pulled her close as his magic moved them again.

 

~~o0o~~

 

"S-Sarah!" Sarah heard a familiar voice call.

Sarah turned from Jareth and looked at a scene she remember quite well. Hoggle dropped the small sprayer in his hand and was running at her as fast as his short legs would let him.

"Oh Hoggle!" she called in reply getting onto her knees so she could hug him.

"What 'r ya doin here?" He wondered throwing Jareth an angry glare.

"Just a visit Hoggle." Sarah assured him.

"He makin ya run again?" Hoggle demanded.

"Only wishers must run, and you would know if she was, Hogwit." Jareth sniffed.

Sarah laughed, "He's just showing me around, a friendly visit." She assured him again.

"Well..." Hoggle began still very much suspicious but to happy to see her. "Have ya been to see Ludo yet?" He wondered.

"No, you were first." She smiled at him.

"Well come along and we will go see 'im." Hoggle began pulling her along but Jareth was suddenly before them.

"As much as I would enjoy a walk through the labyrinth," Jareth said hands on his hips once again a villainous king. But he only made her giggle now. "We are on a schedule and my way is faster." Before Hoggle could protest or Sarah ask what he meant they were moved by   
magic and Sarah found herself in the hedge maze.

Hoggle griped and grumbled and he dusted off his cloths. "Well come on then." He huffed and took Sarah's hand pulling her toward a part of the Maze she hadn't seen when she was there before.

Behind one of the hedges was a small odd shaped house. Its door huge and its roof crooked. All around it rocks of many sizes piled precariously in small towers.

"Ludo, ludo come out its Sarah!" Hoggle called.

Sarah's smile turned into a laugh of joy as the large beast lumbered out his door calling "Sarah Friend!" as he wrapped his large arms around her.

Hoggle stood near, his eyes wet as he fiercely wiped away his tears.

Sarah took his hand and pulled him into their hug and looked up at Jareth. Her heart was filled like never before. He had given her back the friend she had once thought lost forever. He helped her make a path back to them and given her his heart in return. As her friends   
hugged her and asked her of her life all she could think of was how much she Loved the villainous Goblin king who was so much more than she ever thought possible.

"How long will ya be stayin?" Hoggle wondered.

"Oh, well," Sarah began saddened by the reminder of her limited time. "Just for today." she admitted as Ludo pulled her along to show her his home.

"You're letting her go?" Behind her she heard Hoggle huff in annoyance. "Again." She heard him complain.

But Jareth made no reply and Ludo was insisting she admire his home so she wouldn't have heard if he did. Her mind tried to focus of Ludo and what he showed her but she couldn't forget what Hoggle said.

Could she stay? Did she want too? He never said what would happen if she did. He had never said what he hopped for in doing this. Did he hope to one day marry her? Would he take her away from her own world and keep her here? Sarah felt a pang of sadness as she knew she   
would not see her family. And yet the thought of being with him as a wife filled her with a happiness she didn't know she could feel.

The thought left her distracted through the visit with her friends but they didn't have much time left so soon she told them it was time to go. Jareth said very little the entire time and as she said it was time to go he only nodded and held out a hand. Sarah took it and looking in   
his eyes knew he would have let her stay with her friends till the end of her time here. She smiled at the thought. He would not have liked it but she was sure he wouldn't complain.

"Come by an see us when you come back." Hoggle called as the world began to shift around her.

Was Hoggle so sure she was coming back? that thought gave her hope for a future here and she held onto Jareth tighter letting the magic move them.

The tower room surrounded them yet again and with a negligent wave Jareth made the fire come alive again.

"Now what shall we do?" He asked, arms around her yet again.

Sarah's eyes found his and she felt the heat within her rise. Her eyes wandered the room and she remembered the dream when they first knew what was happening. Her eyes wandered to the large luxurious bed and a small grin escaped.

Jareth followed her eyes and smiled too. "Whatever my lady desires." He said.

 

~~o0o~~

 

The hour was late. Jareth could feel the magic wane, it was shifting as the solstice was coming to an end. It was almost done, he had to return her very soon. For several moments he thought of returning her without waking her from sleep. But he wanted to say a last goodby. It would be months before they could see each other again in waking.

"Sarah," he said in her ear, she mumbled something and rolled into him tucking her head below his chin. "Precious," he tried again.

"Hmm?" She wondered, not yet opening her eyes.

"Its almost time." he said.

She went still in his arms, almost stiff. And then she wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Not yet." She said in defiance.

Jareth kissed her head, "Time waits for none, and the spell is quite specific." He reminded her.

She took a deep shaky breath and pulled away. "What does this all mean Jareth?" She asked. "What kind of future can we share?'

Jareth went very still, his hopes pulled into his mind. He wanted her as his queen. She could join him, live with him forever if she wanted. "I would give you all your hearts desires if it is at all within my power Sarah." He told her.

Sarah swallowed hard, like the words were painful. "but?" She wondered.

Jareth pulled her close again. "I am a king. I have responsibilities here that I cannot abandon no matter my hearts desire." He wanted to say more. To offer her his kingdom, but he wouldn't not yet. She needed to think about what she wanted first.

She pulled away and climbed from he bed as he followed her. With his magic he dressed them both, much to her surprise.

She smiled down at the pajamas that were definitely from her world then ran her hand over his shoulder admiring his Kingly attire. "Always pristine." She mocked.

"I am a king Sarah, one must have a certain look at all times. Keeps the peasants from revolting." He winked at her and was pleased with her small giggle. "Come," he said, wrapping his arms around her for the return trip to her world.

She complied but held tight as though she wouldn't ever let go. How he wished she never would. But he knew it was too soon, to much to ask her to stay forever. With little effort he used his power to pull them back into her world, standing within the circle he first appeared in.

She didn't move away though she did look around. "Were back." she stated. It was dark with only the dim light of the distant stars. He knew the time approached when the door would close and he needed to be in the underground.

"This is hard." she said, arms still around him. Jareth didn't answer only held her close. "Its worse than I thought it would be." she admitted.

"Its not an end, sweet Sarah." He said taking her chin in his hand he lifted her face to him. "This spell created a tie, stronger than before. We can share dreams again."

"So I'll dream with you?" She asked, "Like before?"

"Yes, like before but every night." Jareth reassured her, "And when the winter solstice comes you may use the spell to call me again."

Her face brightened, but then fell, "I wish you could stay with me." She admitted

"I would precious," He began, "But this is not my world and I have a kingdom to run." He stopped himself from asking her to come and stay with him instead.

"I would love to dream with you." She forced an open smile and stepped away from him.

Jareth felt his heart ache at her distance and knew it would only grow worse as time and responsibility kept them apart. He let her hands go, standing by the mirror that was his door back to the underground. He bowed to her, his precious Sarah and with a grin said. "Farewell   
precious, until next we meet." Before he could change his mind Jareth stepped back through the mirror, the magic slowly closed it behind him as the power of the solstice came to an end.

 

**End**

***We approach and end. I have a few more chapters to this tale so stick around and as always thank you for your continued support and reviews.***


End file.
